


An Inevitable Love

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: luciusbigbang, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Lucius Big Bang, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Granger refuses to fall for Professor Malfoy's allure. But then again, she's only human. How long will she be able to resist a Malfoy's charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, this lovely little story of mine was written for the Lucius Big Bang 2014, and I hope you all really enjoy it. Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_Chapter One_

Hermione hurried down the street, cursing herself for being late. She had promised Luna that she would be at the Three Broomsticks for three o’clock and it was now almost five past. It wasn’t like her to keep friends waiting, and Hermione loathed that she was. As the Three Broomsticks came into view, she let out a huff of relief. She had finally made it.

Pushing open the door, she walked in and immediately her senses were bombarded with the smell of aged wood and cider. She could also smell faint traces of Madam Rosmerta's cooking.

Looking around, Hermione located Luna sitting in a booth with two Butterbeers in front of her. She made her way over, taking a seat across from her. "Hi, Luna, sorry I'm late."

"It's all right," Luna said, giving her a smile. "I knew you'd be."

Hermione shook her head. It seemed Luna had a way of knowing almost everything. It was a bit creepy, to be honest. "Are you ready for term to start?"

Luna nodded. "I've completely redecorated the classroom in the North Tower. I can't wait for the students to see it on Monday."

Hermione grinned at her. Luna was going to be teaching Divination at Hogwarts this year. Professor Trelawney had left the previous year, stating that she could not handle the stress of students any longer. Most of the staff was pleased to see her go. As Luna had just finished her seventh year, she was offered the job.

"I've still got to put the finishing touches on my classroom," Hermione said with a frown. She was going to be the Muggle Studies professor. The past year, she had made up her lost year at Hogwarts and sat for her N.E.W.T.s. She was very excited to start teaching. "I hope I have time."

"You will," Luna responded. "Especially with the help."

"Help?" Hermione looked at her, confused. "Who is going to help me?"

A small smile appeared on Luna's face. "You'll see."

"I hate when you do that," Hermione reminded her. She took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"I know, and that's why I like to do it," Luna retorted. "Oh look, Severus is here."

Hermione turned her head to the door. She scowled when she saw Severus walk in, followed by Lucius Malfoy. The two spotted them and made their way towards their booth. 

"Luna!" Hermione hissed. "You didn’t tell me Severus was coming."

"It was a last minute thing," Luna said with a wave of her hand. "Hello, love," she greeted Severus. He slid into the booth next to her, giving her a chaste kiss.

Hermione cringed when Lucius slid into the booth next to her. He was suddenly way too close for comfort.

"Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure," Lucius purred, taking her hand. He placed a kiss to the back of it.

She pulled her hand away. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, Hermione, call me Lucius. We are going to be colleagues after all."

Hermione let out a huff. "Colleagues? You're certainly not teacher material." She sent Luna a glare, who gave her a small shrug.

"Well, apparently the Board of Governors thinks I am. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Apparently my world experience is exactly what the young students need."

She rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore him. She was certain Lucius was just trying to bait her. Looking to Luna and Severus, she was dismayed to see them having their own conversation. She hated that this suddenly felt like a double date.

"Would you like me to get you another Butterbeer? Or perhaps something stronger?" Lucius asked, motioning to her empty glass.

"If I'm to be sitting next to you, I'll need something stronger," Hermione murmured.

Lucius stood and went to the bar.

"Luna," Hermione said, giving her a pleading look. "Why didn’t you tell me?"

"Stop whining, Miss Granger," Severus chided. "You look like a child."

Hermione only pouted more. Lucius returned at that moment, handing her a glass of Firewhisky. He took his seat next to her once more, and was sitting so close that their bodies were slightly touching.

"Cheers," he said, holding his own glass up. Hermione tapped hers against his before drinking it. They both placed their empty glasses on the table.

"So, is everyone prepped for term to start on Monday?" Lucius asked. He glanced around before his gaze landed on Hermione. "Well?"

"Hermione needs a little help setting up her classroom," Luna interjected, smiling.

"Wonderful. I'd be happy to help," Lucius said, offering his services. "When would you like me to stop by?"

Hermione mentally cursed Luna. She could see now that the blonde witch was trying to set her up with Lucius. While she didn’t want any help with her classroom, she didn’t want to appear rude. "I suppose you could stop by tomorrow morning if you'd like, around nine?” 

Lucius nodded. "Nine is just fine. I'll be by then, and we'll hopefully be done by the time the students arrive at five."

"We should certainly be done by then. There's not much left to do."

Lucius flashed Hermione a smile, and she couldn’t help but return it. She squirmed a bit, her stomach suddenly doing flip flops. It was at this moment that Hermione realized that Lucius smelled quite nice. He smelled like expensive cologne and spices. There was also a bit of a woodsy smell from a fireplace. It was certainly appealing.

She felt her cheeks grow warm, and averted her eyes away from Lucius’s intense stare. "Er, Luna, Severus," she said, gaining the attention of the couple in front of her. Luna glanced at her encouragingly. "I think I'm going to head back to the castle."

Luna frowned. "But you've only been here for a few minutes."

Hermione blushed even more. She fidgeted in her seat. "I just remembered I have to do something."

"Hermione, if you're feeling uncomfortable, just say something," Luna said dreamily. "I won't be offended, and neither will the gentlemen." She patted Severus's chest lovingly.

"It's fine," Lucius said, standing. After brushing the creases from his robes, he held his hand out to Hermione.

She arched her brow at him. 

"Come along, Miss Granger. I shall escort you back to the castle." The corner of his mouth turned upwards into a small smirk.

Hermione huffed as she slid out of the booth. "I am a grown woman, Professor Malfoy. I do not need a babysitter." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"As a gentleman, I could never let such a beautiful, young witch walk around unescorted. It would go against my personal code."

"Well, I have a lot of errands to run. I doubt you want to accompany me even then," Hermione said, smirking at him.

But Lucius would not be deterred. "I insist, Miss Granger."

Knowing it was a losing battle, Hermione accepted. She dragged Lucius around Hogsmeade, making sure to stop in every store, even if she didn’t need anything from it. She spent an obscene amount of time at Tomes and Scrolls, surprised that he didn’t leave her side once. Not even when she brought him into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop so she could purchase the tea leaves she liked.

Lucius stayed by her side, ignoring the strange glances and whispers sent his way. Ever the gentleman, he even carried her purchases. 

Once Hermione had finished shopping, the two of them began the long walk up to Hogwarts. Lucius didn’t say a word, and she finally decided she couldn’t take it anymore. 

"Professor Malfoy, I'm not quite sure what you're playing at," Hermione said. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Call me Lucius, Hermione," he said. "We are colleagues after all."

"I suppose," she conceded. "But what do you want?"

Lucius laughed. "I don’t want anything, Hermione."

"Slytherin," she muttered under her breath. It seemed that Slytherins never lost their House's quality. 

"I am, and always will be, a Slytherin." Lucius observed her carefully. "Just as you will always be a Gryffindor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him angrily.

"You asked an obtuse question upfront, without even having any proof. You feel that I'm using you, so you need to ask me if I am or not. Sounds like a Gryffindor, does it not?"

Hermione huffed. "Yes, I suppose." Looking up, she saw they had reached the castle. "Well, we're here. I don’t need your assistance any more, Professor Malfoy."

"Lucius," he corrected her. Taking her hand, he raised it to his lips. Slowly, he pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Until tomorrow, Hermione." 

Flustered, Hermione pulled her hand away from him. She gathered her things and stormed to her room, where she collapsed on her bed in an exhausted heap. Already she dreaded tomorrow, and it wasn’t even here yet.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Granger refuses to fall for Professor Malfoy's allure. But then again, she's only human. How long will she be able to resist a Malfoy's charm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so pleased that so many people are liking this so far! Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_Chapter Two_

Nine o'clock came way too fast for Hermione. She had barely finished her morning cup of tea when there was a knock on her office door. Mentally, she cursed Lucius for his punctuality. She stood from her chair and made her way to the door. Bracing herself for a morning full of Lucius, she opened it.

"Good morning, Hermione," Lucius said, smirking down at her. He froze when he looked at her. "What are you wearing?"

Hermione blushed. "My clothes, I'm not leaving my office or classroom, so I saw no need to put on heavy robes."

Lucius watched as she turned and walked away. She was wearing Muggle clothing, which he did not mind one bit. The jeans hugged her shapely thighs and showed off the curve of her arse. _Rather plump_ , he mused. She turned to face him, giving him another look at the way her tee shirt stretched across her breasts. They appeared small, yet pert. _A perfect little handful._

"So, I was thinking we could start by organizing the books," Hermione stated, completely oblivious to the way Lucius was checking her out. "What do you think?" she asked when he didn’t say anything.

_Focus, Lucius! This is no time to lose yourself. You can check her out later_ , he reminded himself. "Hermione, that sounds fine. I'm yours to command." He gave a small bow.

Hermione flushed. "Er, yeah, we'll just stock the books. Come on, I've already levitated them to the classroom."

She led him to the Muggle Studies classroom through the door that connected her office to the classroom. "I was thinking we could put them on the shelving beneath the window," she said, motioning to the bare shelves.

Lucius nodded. "Where are the books?"

"Here." She gestured to five very large cardboard boxes. "I'd like them to be in alphabetical order by author's last name. You can start with A and I'll start with Z. We'll work from there."

He looked over the boxes. "And what are these books?" He sniffed disdainfully, glaring at the obscene amount there.

"A library of sorts. They're all Muggle books. I plan on having my students read some of the literature here."

"What's wrong with Hogwarts's library?" Lucius asked her as he opened a box. It was a bit dusty, and as he looked inside, he saw that despite the age of some of the tomes, they were in good condition.

"The library here is in wonderful condition," Hermione replied, sitting down on the floor. She began to sift through the boxes. "I just wish there was more Muggle literature there. In fact, there's really nothing Muggle there."

"But why do we need Muggle literature when the magical literature is more than sufficient?" Lucius inquired. He, too, took a seat on the floor and began to sort out the books.

Hermione sent him a glare. "That's exactly why. People like you assume that since it’s Muggle, there's no need for it. While there are some benefits to magical literature, it doesn’t mean that it's better than Muggle literature. In fact, in some areas, the Muggle world is far more advanced."

A small smirk crept onto Lucius's face. He glanced at Hermione, noting that her chest was heaving and her face was flushed. _Utterly delectable_ , he mused. He had heard from both Draco and Severus that Hermione could be quite a headstrong woman, but this was just lovely. It was nice to see a woman so passionate about something, even if it was the Muggle world.

"Nothing to say?" she pressed. "No uncouth comment to make about the Muggle world?"

Lucius shook his head. "I was simply admiring your dedication to the Muggle world. I'll admit that, as a Pureblood, I do not have much knowledge about Muggle things. I'll admit that I'm out of my element here."

Hermione flushed. She hadn’t expected Lucius to admit to something like that. She floundered for a moment, quite unsure of what to say to him.

"You know, Hermione, it seems to me that you are always looking to pick a fight."

"That's not true!" she said quickly. "It's just…" she trailed off.

Lucius arched his brow at her. "No, I'd like to know. For the past two days I've been nothing but nice to you, yet you continue to be rude to me. I'd like to know just what it is I did to justify this type of treatment."

Hermione huffed, casting her eyes downward.

"Well?" Lucius prompted.

She shifted on the floor, frowning. "Well, I suppose I just don’t like you."

There was dead silence for a moment. Hermione was afraid to look at Lucius, knowing that he would probably have an angry expression on his face. 

She was startled when he starting laughing. Glancing at him, she saw he was grinning. _He looks nice like that_ , she thought as she smiled herself. She quickly shook her head, pushing that thought away.

"If you don’t like me, I suppose I'll just have to try harder," he said once he finished laughing. "I do enjoy a challenge."

Hermione scowled. "Try harder? A challenge? Is that what I am to you? Some sort of project?"

Lucius sighed, shaking his head. "Why are you so insistent on making me a villain, Hermione? Can't you just see that I'm trying to be helpful?"

"But you're a Slytherin," she reminded him. "You never do anything without motivation."

"I've had enough of this," Lucius said. "Do you want me to help you or not?" He stared at Hermione as he waited for her answer.

She frowned, knowing that she was being rather rude to him. She just didn’t trust him, and after their interactions during the war, who could really blame her?

"Hermione," he said softly, startling her out of her thoughts. She met his piercing gaze. "If you want an apology, then all you have to do is ask."

Her mouth was suddenly dry. She flushed, not knowing what to say. Eventually, she narrowed her eyes at him. "I shouldn’t have to ask for an apology, Lucius."

Lucius tilted his head to the side, observing her. "Then I'll offer one of my own free will. I apologize, Hermione, for my atrocious behavior during the war. What I did was unforgivable, and I apologise."

Hermione frowned, casting her eyes downward. "You let her torture me," she whispered. "You let me lie there, bleeding out on your drawing room carpet."

"I am sorry," he said once more. "My hands were tied then and I know that's no excuse, but it's the truth. I know you suffered during the war, but I did too. You cannot imagine what it was like having Him living there. My deranged sister-in-law was always trying to get my family and me in trouble. I suffered more times than I would care to remember."

Hermione frowned, looking at him. As much as she didn’t want to feel bad for him, she did. "I accept your apology," she muttered after a moment. "And I'm sorry for being so rude to you today and yesterday. You're being a perfect gentleman, and I was acting childish. Forgive me, Lucius?"

He grinned, nodding. "I accept your apology, Hermione. Now that we've cleared the air, why don’t we focus on these books?"

She nodded, and the two of them worked in silence for the next two hours, sorting the books in alphabetical order. It was a comfortable silence, and Hermione didn’t feel pressed to make small talk. Time passed quickly.

Hermione was startled when Lucius cleared his throat. "Yes?" she asked, looking at him.

He held up a book in his hand. "Is this good? I think I remember hearing about it before."

She smiled when she saw what was in his hand. "Pride and Prejudice? It's a classic. You can borrow it if you'd like."

Lucius nodded. "I think I will. Would you care to discuss it with me once I finish?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, I would."

"Over dinner?" he pressed.

"Let's not go that far," Hermione said, laughing. She tilted her face forward, so that her curls hid her blush. "Well, I suppose we’re finished." She stood up, brushing the dust from her jeans.

"Yes, I suppose we are," Lucius purred. "Well, if that's all, I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Thank you for your help, Lucius. I appreciate it."

"I enjoyed helping you," Lucius said. He took her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. "Until next time, Hermione."

"Good-bye, Lucius," she replied. She watched as he left her classroom, the door closing behind him. 

She leaned against a desk as a sigh escaped her lips. Lucius Malfoy was certainly a piece of work. Half the time she wanted to punch him in the face, and the other half she wanted to snog the living daylights out of him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for the sweet reviews! I really appreciate them. Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Three**

Hermione spent the remainder of the day in solitude. She put the finishing touches on her classroom and lesson plans. Before she knew it, it was time for the first staff meeting of the year. The students would be arriving soon, so it was important for the staff to get together and talk.

She made her way to the third floor where the meeting was going to take place. She was carrying a small notebook so she would be able to take notes. She was sure that there were going to be important matters discussed at the meeting.

Pushing open the door, Hermione walked in. She saw that almost everyone was there already. She quickly moved to take a seat next to Luna.

"Hello," she whispered, giving her friend a smile.

Luna turned from Severus to face Hermione. "Hello, Hermione. Are you ready for the school year to begin?"

Hermione nodded with an excited grin on her face. "I can't wait. I mean, it'll be a bit weird since I'll know a lot of the students since we just finished Hogwarts ourselves, but I am excited."

Snape leant forward. "You must remember, Miss Granger, that these are your students. You mustn't allow them to use their familiarity against you."

She huffed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I know, Professor Snape. Thank you."

Snape scoffed before turning away. 

"He's only trying to help," Luna assured Hermione. "He means well, really. Severus just isn’t a people person."

Luna and Snape had started dating earlier in the summer. After Luna had graduated from Hogwarts, she had summoned up the courage to tell Snape that she cared for him. Snape had pushed her away repeatedly, but it seemed that Luna had worn him down. The two were rather well-suited, as they often spent their time in solitude.

Hermione had taken her seventh year with Luna and Ginny, as she didn’t feel comfortable accepting the honorary N.E.W.T.s that the Ministry had offered her. Both Harry and Ron had accepted them. The boys were both almost done with Auror Training. She didn’t hear from them very much as neither of them ever wrote to her.

"Hello, Hermione, Luna," a voice said from her right.

Sighing, Hermione turned and saw that Lucius had taken the seat next to her. Why didn’t he sit anywhere else? He just had to pick the seat next to her, didn’t he?

"Yes, I did," he answered, causing her to widen her eyes.

"Stay out of my mind!" Hermione said crossly. "You have no business performing Occlumency on me."

Lucius smirked at her. "Always trying to make me out as the bad guy." He shook his head. "I wasn’t in your mind, Hermione. I was simply reading the facial expression you so openly displayed. It's not my fault you leave your thoughts open to the world."

"I do not!" she protested.

"You're truly a Gryffindor, my dear, nothing to be ashamed about," Lucius assured her. "It's quite endearing actually."

"Don’t get too used to it," Hermione whispered under her breath.

Lucius didn’t respond to her. He just sat there with a smug expression on his face, which was driving Hermione absolutely mad. She just didn’t understand him at all.

Minerva entered the room at that moment. "Sorry I'm a running late," she murmured. "We have a few things to discuss before the students arrive shortly. First matter of business: patrols."

Hermione scribbled furiously in her notepad as the meeting went on. She tried not to linger over the fact that both she and Lucius were scheduled to do patrols on the same night. Instead, she focused on the list of items that were banned and the names of this year's prefects.

"What are you writing with?" Lucius asked. He had leant over so far he was practically leaning against her.

Hermione huffed. "It's a pen," she whispered.

"Is that the Muggle version of a quill?" he asked quietly, careful not to disrupt Minerva's speech.

"Yes."

"But what about the ink?" he inquired.

Hermione tilted her head to the side so she could glare at him. He just smirked in response. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she answered him, "The ink is inside the pen."

"Fascinating," he whispered.

"Not really," she retorted.

Lucius pulled away. He didn’t speak to her for the rest of the meeting, but she was aware of his gaze constantly lingering on her.

Hermione's whole body was tense. She didn’t know what it was, but Lucius was driving her mad. Her fingers twitched, and she resisted the urge to pull her wand out and hex him. He was just so infuriating! 

"Hermione, are you all right?" Luna asked, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine," she murmured, shaking her head. "Why?"

"Because the meeting has been over for five minutes and you've just been sitting here. Have you been daydreaming about Lucius?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Of course not!" Hermione protested, her face growing hot. "I have no idea what you're talking about Luna."

"It's all right," Luna replied. "You don’t have to tell me."

"Trust me," Hermione said with a nervous laugh. "I wasn’t dreaming about Lucius and, if I was, it would certainly be a nightmare, not a dream."

Luna just smiled as if she knew something that Hermione didn’t. Hermione hated when she did that, as it gave her the chills.

"Why don’t we have some tea in my room before the students arrive?" Hermione suggested, standing up.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. I could use a nice cuppa."

The two of them made their way to Hermione's rooms. Once there, Hermione asked the house elf assigned to her, Pipsy, to bring them some tea. They made themselves comfortable and began to chat.

"Have you heard from anyone recently?" Luna asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I haven’t. Harry and Ron have been busy with training. Neville is in South America researching certain plants. Ginny, I believe, has been trying out for various Quidditch teams. No one writes anymore."

"I know," Luna said, nodding. "The only person who writes me letters is Draco."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, startled. "Why does he write you?"

"Well, as you know, I was held captive at Malfoy Manor during the war. Both Draco and Lucius were as kind as the situation allowed them to be. But Draco, he would secretly visit me and heal my injuries. We've become friends, which is good, because he doesn’t have very many."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "You're not angry with him, though? And not with Lucius either?"

Luna shook her head. "Oh, no, of course not. I know neither of them meant it. You could tell it wasn’t in their heart."

"You always see the best in people, Luna."

The blonde looked her right in the eyes. "And you're always determined to see the worst in Lucius, Hermione. Why is that?"

Hermione blushed. "I don’t know. I just can't stand him, Luna! He thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Have you ever heard him say that?" Luna pressed. "Recently, at least."

She was quiet for a moment, a bit flustered from Luna's questioning. "Well, no, I suppose not, but I know he thinks it, Luna! He's an aristocratic pig."

Luna let out a small giggle at her words. "That's not true, and you know it. I suppose it'll just take some time for you to see."

"To see what?" Hermione asked. "Don’t read into this more than you should, Luna."

She just gave Hermione one of her smiles, the type that gave Hermione chills. "You'll see in time."

Hermione shook her head. "I don’t think so, but all right." She glanced at the clock. "Why don’t we head down to the Great Hall? The students should be arriving soon."

"All right," Luna conceded, a small smirk on her face. 

"What are you grinning about?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh, nothing really, just about dinner time," Luna replied dreamily. They both headed to the Great Hall, where the Welcoming Feast was to take place.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so pleased that so many people are liking this so far! Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_Chapter Four_

The first month of school flew by. Hermione spent most of her time in her classroom and private rooms. She barely went to the Great Hall for meals since she found out that Lucius had the seat right next to hers. She had no desire to spend her meals listening to his annoying chatter, so she decided to ignore him altogether.

She didn’t see anyone other than her students, which was fine because she was still adjusting to life as a teacher. After the war ended, it had been decided that Muggle Studies was required for all third-year students. Fourth year and above, it was an elective.

As a result, there were a lot of unhappy Slytherins in her class. She could tell almost of all them didn’t want to be there, as they never contributed to classroom discussions. A few of them went so far as not to do their homework for the class.

Hermione was at a loss for what to do. She tried giving out detentions, but none of them seemed to care. The students laughed it off as if it was a big joke. 

With a sigh, she stood. It was her night to do patrol with Lucius. She hoped that he would allow them to split up so she wouldn’t have to be in his presence all night long. She wasn’t sure if she could stand that. 

Making her way to the Great Hall, she saw he was already there waiting. "Hello, Lucius," she greeted him.

"Hermione," he purred, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"I've been very busy," she responded, pulling her hand away from his. "Teaching is a bit more difficult than I expected it to be."

"I agree," Lucius said. "Now, shall we go up and down first?"

Hermione's heart sank. “Why don’t we split up? We'll cover more ground that way."

"No, I insist on doing our patrol together." He wore a victorious smirk on his face. "Unless you can think of any reason we shouldn’t?" 

She shook her head, knowing it'd be futile. They headed towards the dungeons first, checking all the halls, nooks, and crannies there. The classrooms were all empty as well, and there was not a student in sight.

The duo then made their way upstairs. They did the patrol in silence until they were on the second floor. Hermione cringed when Lucius cleared his throat.

"I heard you’ve been having some difficulties with a group of Slytherins in your class," Lucius began. "A few third years?"

Hermione sighed as she glanced at him. "How did you find out about that?"

"My third-year students are in your class before they come to mine. I've heard them discussing your class."

"Rather rudely, too, I suppose?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

Lucius nodded. "I can do something if you'd like."

"I don’t need your help," she snapped. "I just…" She sighed. "I haven’t figured out what to do with them yet."

"Well, I've assigned them detention with me for now," Lucius said. 

"How does that help me?" Hermione asked. She shook her head. "I don’t need you or anyone else fighting battles for me."

"I gave them detention because it is unacceptable to say such vulgar things about a professor at this school. Perhaps they will appreciate the Muggle world a bit more when I take their wandsand make them do chores without magic."

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh as she imagined that group of students without their magic. 

"I take it you approve?"

She turned to him and nodded. "Thank you, Lucius. I appreciate you looking out for me."

He smirked. "You're welcome. I'll let you know when I want to collect on this favour."

Hermione's smile fell. “Favour…this isn’t a favour!" She shook her head. "Don’t you dare hold this over me!"

Lucius ignored her prattling on as he continued down the hall. His head perked up when he heard a breathy moan. Instantly, he turned around and clamped a hand over Hermione's still-running mouth.

Hermione cursed him as she tried to pull his hand away from her mouth. 

_How dare he_ , she silently fumed.

"Be quiet," he whispered harshly. "There are students up here."

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation before she stopped struggling and nodded.

Lucius slowly removed his hand from her face. He tried not to think of how soft her skin felt against the palm of his hand. The thought of silencing her with his lips had crossed his mind, but he’d pushed that thought away. There wasn’t any time to lose himself in his attraction for her.

Pulling out their wands, the two of them crept forward to the hidden alcove. The sound of heavy breathing and moans filled their ears and Hermione finally realised what was going on. She did her best not to blush, but she could feel her face growing hot.

When she saw what the students were doing, she thought she would die of embarrassment. The two students were obviously in the midst of the act. The girl was pressed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around her partner. Her mouth parted slightly and her eyes were half lidded in ecstasy. 

Hermione went to speak but found she couldn’t. Lucius, sensing the dilemma, push past Hermione with his wand raised. "Fifty points each from Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

The two students jumped apart, clearly embarrassed. They each pulled at their clothing, trying to fix their dishevelled states.

"Really, Mister Sykes, you should know better than to engage is such distasteful behaviour, and Miss Fawley the same goes for you," Lucius stated. "Go to your separate dorm rooms before I decide to double the points lost."

The two students scrambled off, eager to get away from their professors. Once they were out of sight, Lucius returned his attention to Hermione. He stepped forward, causing her to back up further into the alcove. The corner of his lips curved up into a smile. _He reminded Hermione of the Cheshire cat_.

"Hermione," he purred, "What was the meaning of your behaviour?"

"I'm sorry, Lucius," Hermione mumbled, eyes looking downward. "I froze."

"I can see that. What I want to know is why." He pressed closer to her.

Hermione not only blushed at his words but also from the heat of his body, closer to her than ever before. She hadn’t even realised he’d cornered her until she felt her back hit the cool, stone wall. Her eyes widened when she noticed she was trapped.

"Tell me, Hermione, what is it that had you so flustered?" He placed his hands on both sides of her head, effectively trapping her in that spot. He was so close now, their bodies were practically touching.

"Lucius," she whispered, unable to meet his gaze. She held very still, trying not to lose herself in the moment. She could feel him breathing, the movement of his lithe body as he moved slightly forward. She breathed in the dizzying scent that was Lucius, and she wondered what it would be like if he closed the small distance between them.

"Was it the students? Was it the way he had her pressed against the wall in the throes of passion?" he whispered, his voice thick with lust. 

She shook her head slightly, "Don’t talk like that."

"Have you never experienced such passion?" he continued, ignoring her protest. Hermione's body stiffened, and he knew he was right. "Ah, so that's it. Is that what you want, Hermione? Passion? Because I can give that to you."

"Stop," she whimpered. "Just stop, Professor Malfoy."

He ignored her use of his formal name. "Would you like it if I pressed you up against the wall? I could do it, you know. I could take you right here, right now. You would like that, wouldn’t you?" He resisted the urge to kiss to her, knowing it was far too soon for that. But still, she was responding to his closeness, which pleased him more than he could say.

Her body was humming with desire, and she wanted nothing more than to let him take her up against the wall. But the realisation of who she was with came crashing into her, effectively dousing her arousal. "Professor Malfoy, release me at once!" she hissed, her eyes flashing angrily.

Lucius only grinned. "Say my name, kitten, and I'll let you go." His grey eyes pierced into hers, causing her to tremble once more and her legs to wobble slightly.

Hermione mumbled something incoherently.

"Say it," he pressed, moving his head forward. He gently nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "Say my name if you wish me to stop."

"Lucius," she sighed his name, almost wishing that she hadn’t, cursing her traitorous libido. 

Lucius stepped back almost immediately. Hermione pushed past him, running down the corridor. Lucius watched her go, a small smile on his face. He would have her soon enough.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First off, I apologise for taking so long to get this to you all! But thank you all for your continued support! Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_Chapter Five_

"Luna, why don't you understand how serious this is?" Hermione cried. "He practically accosted me in the hallway!"

Luna smiled happily as she sipped at her wine. She listened patiently as Hermione ranted about Lucius's behaviour. Personally, she thought it was endearing that Lucius was trying so hard with Hermione. She knew that he had developed feelings for Hermione sometime after the war. He told Severus, and then Severus told Luna. She was quite determined that Hermione and Lucius would end up together, and if her visions were anything to go by, she knew they'd be together by Christmas.

"Luna, are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. "He practically assaulted me!"

Luna shook her head. "I am listening, Hermione, but I don't see what the problem is. He didn't assault you, he cornered you. The only reason you're so upset is because you enjoyed it."

A look of horror appeared on Hermione's face. "I did not!" she practically screeched. "How can you even say something like that?"

"Because it's true. Your face is flustered just thinking about it, and I'm quite sure your pulse has increased. Those are signs of arousal," Luna stated matter-of-factly as she took another long sip from her glass.

Hermione shook her head in denial. "No, there's absolutely no way. Why do you keep insinuating things like this? I am not attracted to Lucius Malfoy!"

Luna shrugged happily. "I keep insinuating them because you keep denying them."

Hermione scoffed as she crossed the room to pour herself another glass of wine. She sipped at it before she shook her head once more. "I am not in denial."

"Yes, you are," Luna insisted, "If you want to ignore your feelings, fine."

"I'm not ignoring my feelings because there are no feelings to ignore," Hermione pointed out.

Luna shifted in her chair. She placed her wineglass down. "All right, Hermione, tell me something. When you think of Lucius, what do you feel? Explain the emotions."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "I suppose I feel anger, frustration, and hatred."

A small smile appeared on Luna's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Hermione asked. "I don't see how this is funny at all."

"Hatred is a strong emotion. You know what they say, don't you?"

"What who says?"

"That the line between love and hate is often blurred," Luna replied. She gave Hermione a knowing look.

"Oh, no, I am not in love with Lucius," Hermione said for the millionth time. "I don't love him. In fact, I can't stand being around him. I just want to hex him all the time."

"That's also a sign of loving someone," Luna pointed out rather smugly. "Pushing someone away because you only want them closer, teasing and picking on someone because you're trying to hide your true feelings. Little girls always bully the little boys that they like."

"But I'm not a little girl," Hermione pointed out. She took a sip of her wine before sighing. "Why don't we change the conversation? We're obviously not getting anywhere right now."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, a similar conversation was going on.

"Severus, I don't know what else to do," Lucius pouted. He stared at the small tumbler of Firewhisky in his hands. He swirled it around, watching the amber liquid move.

Severus sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day when Lucius Malfoy pouted over a young girl."

Lucius's gaze snapped up. "I am not pouting over her."

"Yes, you are," Severus pointed out rather smugly. "I told you from the beginning that Hermione Granger was not one so easily swayed."

"I understand that, but she's increasingly difficult. She was so close to giving in while we were in the alcove, I could just tell!" Lucius exclaimed. "I don't know why she didn't give in."

"Because she's not one to change her beliefs for anyone; if you truly want to win her over, then you just have to be persistent."

Lucius nodded. "Only a matter of time, right? Luna told me that we'd be together by Christmas. That gives me about two months."

Severus smirked. "You better get moving."

A sigh escaped Lucius's lips. "She's far more difficult than I'd anticipated. I've always had women throw themselves at me."

"Granger isn't interested in your money or looks, Lucius. You'll have to try something different with her."

"Yes, I suppose I will. I've just been out of it since Narcissa left me," Lucius admitted softly.

Severus snorted. "But you didn't love Narcissa, and you were happy to see her go."

"I know," Lucius agreed. "But what if I mess up with Hermione? I don't want to get her and then lose her."

"That's a risk you'll have to take," Severus said as he sighed. "Stop brooding, it isn't befitting a Malfoy."

A small smirk appeared on Lucius's face. "No, I suppose it isn't."

"And if she doesn't fall for you, then it's her loss," Severus added.

"But she will," Lucius insisted. "It's only a matter of time before Hermione falls for me."

"She's stubborn," Severus added.

"I know."

"And a know-it-all."

"Yes, I know. She's very smart."

"She can be annoying."

"Severus, stop it! You won't change my mind or my feelings."

Severus smirked. "You can't blame me for trying."

Lucius shook his head at his friend's antics. The two of them had been comrades since Lucius took Severus under his wing during their Hogwarts years. They had been together through thick and thin, through the good times and the bad, and that would never change. As much as Severus didn't like Hermione personally, he would do his best to support Lucius's decisions.

"I think I'm going to retire to my rooms," Lucius announced, standing. "I have a lot of planning to do."

"Let me know how your efforts go," Severus stated, a small smirk on his face. "They are rather amusing."

"Go on, laugh if you must. We'll see who's laughing in the end." Lucius turned and walked out of Severus's private quarters.

Severus laughed until he realised what Lucius had said. "What is that supposed to mean?" he shouted at Lucius's retreating figure.

He huffed when Lucius didn't respond.

_Stubborn git_.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know where I'd be without any of my followers support, so thank you! Also, many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Your help has been invaluable to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

 

 

 

_Chapter Six_

Hermione scribbled furiously on one of her students' essays, correcting the invalid points. She could feel a migraine coming on from all the grading, and was growing quite tired of it. She would need a break sooner or later.

It had been a week since the "incident," as she now referred to it. She had been alone in the dark, hidden alcove with Lucius. Despite her verbal protests of not wanting to be near him, her body said otherwise. She had trembled, her body aching deliciously as she thought about what he could do to her.

Shaking her head, she tried to push all the thoughts away. She needed to grade these essays, not daydream about Lucius's fine, lean body. Her face grew flushed despite her mind's protests.

Her body was a traitor. It wanted Lucius so badly, while her mind knew better. She knew what type of man he was. He would take her and use her. He'd enjoy her company for a short while before moving on to the next conquest. That's all she was to him. A challenge. He had practically admitted to it.

Sighing, Hermione glanced at the essay. She wasn't getting anywhere with it so she placed her pen down. She needed a glass of wine.

As she moved from her office to her private chambers, she smiled. Class had certainly gotten easier after Lucius had reprimanded the group of Slytherins. The only one who gave her any problems now was Mister Darby, but she expected it from him. He was the most bigoted out of them all, and no detention or scolding would change that.

Hermione was about to settle into her bed when she heard a knock on her office door. Thinking it was a student, she made her way there. Opening the door, she frowned when she saw who was on the other side.

"Hello, Hermione," Lucius greeted her.

"Go away," she muttered, attempting to close the door in his face. He stuck his foot in front of the door, preventing it from being shut. "I'm not in the mood for visitors."

"Tough night grading?" Lucius asked.

Hermione nodded.

He smirked. "I have just the thing." He showed her the bottle of wine in his hand. "Elf-made wine from Italy," he said, still smirking. "I was hoping we could drink it while discussing your novel."

"Novel?" she asked, momentarily dazed by the fact that he wanted to drink in her quarters.

Lucius held up Pride and Prejudice. "I've just finished it and thought you would like to discuss it."

Hermione was tempted to say no, but the wine was stopping her. She didn't have anything nearly as good as what Lucius had. "I suppose I can endure your presence for an hour or so," she consented. _Just for the wine_ , she reminded herself. _Not for Lucius's company_.

"Wonderful," Lucius said. "Shall we?" He gestured towards her room.

She led him through her office to her private quarters. Shrugging off her teaching robes, she took a seat on the sofa in front of the fire. "There are glasses on the side table," she said, pointing to show him.

Lucius opened the wine and poured two glasses. He handed one to Hermione before taking a seat next to her. Hermione tried not to cringe when she realised how close he was to her. However, after taking a sip of the wine, she couldn't find it in herself to be angry. The wine was too delicious.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's very good. Thank you for bringing it."

"I thought you could use a break," Lucius said. He shifted on her sofa, trying to make himself comfortable. It was far too squishy for his taste. "No one has seen you in a week, and I was worried that you had buried yourself alive beneath all those papers and books."

"No, I'm quite all right," Hermione responded. "I just have no desire to ever eat in the Great Hall."

"And why is that?" he pressed.

A small smirk appeared on Hermione's face. "It is easier to avoid it. I don't want to be dragged into undesired conversation."

Lucius laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I find it amusing that Severus Snape, the most reclusive man in the world, attends dinner more often than you."

Hermione scowled. "I just don't want to waste my time." She took a sip of the wine, ignoring the way his eyes roamed over her body. She almost wished she had kept her bulky teaching robes on.

"Why don't we discuss this book?" Lucius suggested. He was eager to find a way to please Hermione. "It was quite good."

"Really?" she perked up at his words. "I'm quite glad that you liked it. Pride and Prejudice is one of my favourite novels. It's quite romantic."

"And why do you find it romantic?" Lucius asked.

Hermione looked at him, a strange expression on her face. "What do you mean? Did you not find it romantic?"

Lucius returned her gaze. Her brown eyes were just beautiful. They were so warm and captivating… Eventually, he cleared his throat and answered her. "I did find it romantic, but I just wanted to hear why you thought it was."

"Oh," she said, visibly relaxing. She poured herself another glass of wine. "Well, I just love the story of Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. I practically swoon every time I read Mr Darcy's first proposal. It's so romantic." She sighed, a wistful expression on her face. " ** _In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you_** ," she quoted.**

"But she rejects him," Lucius pointed out, confused as to why she would enjoy that scene.

As Hermione explained she became animated, the passion evident in her voice. "Mr Darcy is just so honest about his feelings. He feels such love that he just has to propose to her, even though he knows he shouldn't. He just can't resist her. And even though Elizabeth denies him, it's at this point that she sees him in a new light."

"I see a few similarities between you and Elizabeth," Lucius stated.

Hermione flushed. "Really?" she squeaked. "What do you mean by that?"

Lucius smirked, enjoying the way her body suddenly became flustered. Both her face and neck were pink, and he wondered just how far down her blush went.

"Well," he began, "Elizabeth has a mind of her own. She was very brazen and opinionated."

"You think I'm opinionated?" she asked, both insulted and flattered. Elizabeth was surely one of her favourite female characters.

"You are a bit," Lucius conceded. "From what I know about you, you're often speaking your mind, no matter the consequences. You efforts during your fourth year show that. Wizarding society has always relied on house-elves to tend to their every need. You, however, spoke out against this. Although you were ridiculed for your thoughts, you still made them heard. It was very admirable."

Hermione groaned, clearly embarrassed. "How did you hear about S.P.E.W.?" she asked. "Does everyone know about that?"

"Both Draco and Severus told me of your efforts. I'll admit it was terribly amusing at the time."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "How mortifying!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," he assured her. "You were doing an admirable thing."

Hermione collected herself. "I know now that I went about it entirely the wrong way. I didn't even pause to think about what the elves wanted. I knew just that you had treated Dobby so terribly, and that other Purebloods were probably acting the same way."

Lucius frowned. "I regret my actions with Dobby. I know it's no excuse, but it was how I was raised. My Father was very strict, and he was a very firm believer in the Dark Lord's ideas. Growing up, I was taught to behave a certain way. Now, of course, I'm completely appalled by my behaviour. I only wish that Dobby were still alive so I could apologise to him."

She was touched. Reaching up, she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Dobby saved my life."

"I know he did, and for that, I am very grateful," Lucius said quietly.

Silence fell between them. Hermione glanced down, blushing for some unknown reason. She leant forward and placed her wine glass on the table. Leaning back on the couch, she shifted nervously.

Lucius watched her carefully. She seemed nervous for some reason, but he couldn't figure out why. A small smirk appeared on his face. He leant forward slightly, drawing Hermione's attention towards him.

"Hermione," he began, only to be cut off by her lips on his. She attacked him with a strength he didn't know she had. Hermione moved onto his lap, tangling her fingers in his hair. She kissed him furiously.

Lucius groaned, wrapping his arms around her. His hands dug into her waist tightly as he held her.

Abruptly, Hermione pulled away. Her eyes widened as she realised what she had done. She pulled away and stumbled off the couch. "I… I—"

"Hermione, what is it?" Lucius asked, standing.

She shook her head. Frustration built up inside her and tears prickled the corner of her eyes. "Lucius, I…" Hermione turn and fled to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Frowning, Lucius followed her. "Hermione!" he called, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Just go away," she murmured from inside.

"Hermione, please, talk to me," Lucius said.

She didn't answer him.

"Hermione!" Lucius knocked once more. He tried opening the door but found it was warded shut. Pulling out his wand, he tried to undo the wards, but found he couldn't. The methods she had used were completely original. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and he was rather impressed.

Although he didn't want to leave, he realised he should give Hermione some space. Summoning a piece of parchment, he scribbled a note on it for her. He left it near the almost empty bottle of elf wine.

With a swirl of his robes, Lucius exited her quarters.

**Quotation from _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews you've all left me! It certainly brightens my day when I read them, so thanks! Also, many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Your help has been invaluable to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_Chapter Seven_

Hermione buried her face into her pillow, mortified by her actions. She shouldn't have drunk so much! Groaning, she closed her eyes. She felt slightly ill from last night's events and had no desire to leave her bed that day.

_Good thing it's Saturday_ , she reminded herself, snuggling deeper under the covers.

She knew she was disappointed in herself because as much as she wanted to blame the alcohol for her actions, she couldn't. She had been tipsy, yes, but not drunk. She was fully aware of what she was doing, and that was what horrified her.

As much as Hermione wanted to deny it, she was attracted to Lucius.

Her constant attempts at pushing him away were only to disguise her true feelings. And it seemed it was all for nought, as she was falling for him anyway.

Lucius was arrogant. He was cruel and manipulative, as shown by his past.

Although Luna had insisted Lucius had changed, Hermione was hesitant to believe her. It definitely seemed likely he wanted something from her, but she couldn't figure out what it was just yet.

With a growl, Hermione buried herself back under the covers. She would definitely be getting more sleep.

* * *

Lucius strode into the Three Broomsticks, quickly moving to his usual table in the back. Severus was already waiting for him.

"Lucius," Severus greeted him. "I took the liberty of ordering us each shepherd's pie."

"Severus," Lucius responded, taking a seat. He huffed as he made himself comfortable in the old chair. "I almost cancelled this morning."

Severus arched his brow. "Why is that, then?"

"Hermione," Lucius responded stiffly. "I visited her last night, and I had thought things were going quite well. The conversation took a slightly darker turn, and I apologised for some of my actions during the war."

"What actions?"

"Dobby," Lucius said. "There was a lull in the conversation, and then suddenly, she was on my lap kissing me."

"Well, that's what you wanted, isn't it?" Severus interjected. "I fail to see the issue here."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "That would be because you interrupted me before I finished telling you, prick." A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Continue then."

"Hermione instigated the kiss, but seconds in, she pulled away. She looked horrified at what she'd done. She locked herself in her room and I tried to speak with her, but she wouldn't listen to me. Severus, I don't know what to do."

Severus shook his head. "I don't know, Lucius. Are you really that interested in her?"

"Yes," Lucius responded almost immediately.

Madam Rosmerta appeared at that moment with their lunch. She placed a plate in front of each of them before smiling. "Can I get you boys anything else?"

"No, thank you," Lucius said, giving her a small smile.

"Very well, call if you need anything," she said before sashaying away from the table.

"I don't know what else to do to win her over, Severus," Lucius said with a sigh. "Everything I try fails. I'm at a loss."

Severus put his fork down and stared at his friend. "Luna has assured us that the two of you would be an item before the end of this year. Perhaps you just need to change your method."

"To what?" Lucius snapped. "It's beyond frustrating. I'm used to women falling over me. I turn on the charm with her, and it does nothing."

"You don't want women falling over you. Those women are vapid gold-diggers. You want a real woman, Lucius."

"But the woman I want doesn't want me."

"Then do something about this," Severus snapped. "I'm sick of your attitude lately, Lucius. You continue to moon over her like a poor, lost puppy."

Lucius growled. "I recall you being the same way when Luna approached you."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Luna and I were nothing like you and Hermione are."

"Of course you were, except the tables were turned. Luna continued to advance on you, despite you not wanting her to. Don't deny it, Severus, you know I'm right."

Severus ignored Lucius, turning his attention instead to his lunch. He knew that Lucius was correct, but he was loath to admit it.

Lucius allowed Severus to grumble during the rest of their meal. They both finished their shepherd's pie without speaking. Once finished, Lucius washed it all down with some Butterbeer. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and then waited for Severus to speak.

"Fine," Severus grumbled after a few minutes of silence. "Minerva told me she plans on holding a costume ball for Halloween. Perhaps you can plan something then."

"Halloween? That's in two weeks." Lucius tilted his head to the side, pondering this. "Perhaps I can work something out."

"I suggest you do because as I said, I am tired of listening to you whine."

Lucius scowled. "Say what you will, Severus."

As the two of them finished their lunch, someone else was just waking up at Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione stretched her arms over her head. Feeling slightly better than she had that morning, Hermione got out of her bed. Checking the time, she saw it was slightly past one in the afternoon. Smirking, she giggled. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so late.

After slipping on her robe, Hermione made her way into her front room. Looking around, she saw the fire was still crackling. Sitting on the couch, she sighed. She had certainly made a mess of last night.

Hermione looked at the empty bottle of wine and noticed that there was a note. Picking it up, she read it.

_Hermione,  
I know you are probably angry with me, and I apologise. I had not intended the night to go as it did. I can only hope you can find it in your gracious heart to forgive me.  
Love,  
Lucius_

Hermione scrunched her face up in confusion. The note didn't make any sense. Last night, Lucius had done absolutely nothing wrong. She was the one who had kissed him, not the other way around. Lucius had nothing to apologise for!

Yet, he was taking the blame. She supposed if he had never come over, then she wouldn't have kissed him in the first place. But it didn't matter. Once again, Lucius had managed to confuse her even more.

"What does he want?" Hermione asked herself. She shook her head. He just didn't make any sense.

There was a small pop, and a Hogwarts' House Elf appeared. It was Mimsy, who served the Headmistress.

"Miss Hermione, the Headmistress requests your presence in her office."

Hermione's eyes widened. Why in Merlin's name was Minerva summoning her?

Mimsy looked at her expectantly. "Miss?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Hermione said quickly. "Tell her I'll be there shortly."

Mimsy nodded. The small elf bowed slightly before disappearing with a pop.

Hermione rushed into the bathroom and quickly got ready. After donning her periwinkle blue teaching robes, she made her way to Minerva's office.

After saying the password "Fiddlesticks", she climbed the stairway. Once outside the doors, she knocked lightly.

"Enter," Minerva's voice was brusque and curt.

Hermione stepped inside. "Headmistress, you wished to see me."

Minerva gave her a tight lipped smile. "Take a seat, Hermione. There's something we need to discuss."

She took a seat in the chair before the desk. Folding her hands in her lap, she looked at Minerva expectantly.

"Hermione, it has come to my attention that you have not taken a single meal in the Great Hall since the start of term. While I respect my teachers' privacy, I cannot allow this to continue." She arched her brow at Hermione. "Is there a reason you've been taking meals in your quarters?"

Hermione pursed her lips. As angry as she was, she knew she didn't have a real reason. Saying that she didn't want to sit next to Lucius wasn't a valid response.

"Hermione?" Minerva prompted.

Huffing, Hermione looked at Minerva. "I don't like where my seat is," she replied in a small voice, feeling childish.

Minerva let out a laugh. "Oh, is that all? My dear, I'm sure you can suffer through it. Besides, you're seated between Lucius and Filius. I'm sure both of them would be more than happy to entertain you."

"I'm sure they would," Hermione grumbled.

A knowing smile appeared on Minerva's face. "His intentions are honourable, Hermione. Rest assured that Lucius means you no harm."

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise. "You mean you know about that?"

Minerva arched her brow. "Know about what? I only know that he is concerned for your well-being. He came to me the other day with concerns about your eating habits. To be honest, I am concerned as well."

"I'm eating just fine, Minerva," Hermione assured her. "Three meals a day."

"Be that as it may, I request that you start taking meals in the Great Hall. The students notice your absence, and it leaves many people wondering just what it is you're up to."

"I'm not up to anything, I swear," Hermione stated. "But I apologise for worrying you and the other staff."

"It's all right, Hermione. I've barely seen you since you've started teaching, and I admit that I miss our weekly tea sessions."

During the last year, when Hermione was a student, she would often come to see the Headmistress. They would drink tea and talk about various things.

"I miss it as well," Hermione said softly.

"Humour an old woman and take tea with me again," Minerva suggested. "Wednesday night works best for me."

Hermione nodded, unable to say no. "I'll be here then. Is that all, Minerva?"

"No, there's one more thing." Minerva lent forward in her chair. "Halloween is in two weeks, and I have decided that Hogwarts would hold a costume ball. All staff are required to attend, and that means you."

Hermione scowled. "Really, Minerva? A costume ball?"

"What can I say? The fancy just struck me." Minerva grinned. "Better start thinking of a costume."

"You're becoming more and more like him as time goes on," Hermione said, gesturing to the sleeping Albus in his portrait.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Minerva stated. "Now, off you go." She gestured Hermione off with a wave of her hand.

Hermione headed back to her rooms as she thought about what she would wear to the costume ball.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_Chapter Eight_

The two weeks passed quickly and soon it was time for the costume ball. Hermione was just about finished with her costume; it just needed a few more touches.

Hermione had taken every meal in the Great Hall, much to Lucius's apparent pleasure. He took every opportunity available to talk to her, which annoyed Hermione greatly.

It wasn't that she didn't like talking to Lucius. In fact, she enjoyed talking with him very much. He was rather smart compared to other men she knew, and he could hold up an academic conversation with her. He made her laugh a few times as well, which was quite rare.

It was just bad because every time they talked, Lucius would end up saying something that would anger her. It didn't matter what they were talking about, he always managed to find a way to ruin it. By the time she left the Great Hall, Hermione's wand hand was itching to hex him.

Hermione thought that he might even be doing it on purpose. How else would he know just how to push her buttons? He made her angry like no one else could, and she was quite sure he liked it.

But as five o'clock approached, Hermione knew it was time to get ready. Moving into the bathroom, she filled the tub and added some lavender oil. Getting in, she sighed as the warmness enveloped her body. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to relax for a few minutes.

After washing up, Hermione exited the tub and dried herself off with a large, fluffy towel. She put on her undergarments and began to comb her hair. She had decided that she would attend the ball as a vampire.

She didn't have a date for tonight, much to Lucius's displeasure. He had asked her numerous times at dinner, and twice while they were on their patrols. She had refused every time, saying that she didn't need an escort. It was the twenty-first century, and it was perfectly acceptable for a woman to attend an event alone.

Looking at the dress on the hanger, she sighed. Both Luna and Ginny went to Diagon Alley with her to find the materials needed for her dress. Afterwards, the three of them went to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. It was nice for her to see Ginny, as the redhead had been quite busy of late.

Ginny shared with the two that she finally landed a spot on a professional Quidditch team. The Holyhead Harpies signed Ginny on as a seeker for the next three seasons. Ginny was ecstatic that she had landed the job of her dreams.

Hermione was happy for Ginny. After Harry and Ginny's split-up, Ginny had been a bit lost. Seeing the new spark in Ginny's eyes made Hermione pleased for her friend. Ginny deserved it.

After slipping on the dress, Hermione checked her appearance in the mirror. She did a small twirl, enjoying the way the skirt swished around her ankles. The dress had a corset top that was dark red. The skirt was tiered, altering between red and black ruffles. For accessories, she added a ruby choker and a diamond bracelet that had been given to her as a gift from her grandmother.

Using her wand, Hermione cast a spell that braided her hair. She put it to the side so that one side of her neck was bare.

"Just one last thing," she said, smiling at her reflection. Using her wand, she cast a small temporary spell that would elongate her teeth and give her the true appearance of a vampire.

All dressed up and ready to go, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. Instead of having a sit-down dinner as they usually did, tonight dinner would be served buffet-style.

"Hermione, there you are!"

Turning, Hermione saw Luna waving to her outside the doorway. "Luna, hello," she greeted her.

"I've been waiting for you," Luna said.

"Where's Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Inside. Lucius needed his help with something or other," Luna said with a wave of her hand. "I love the completed look. Your teeth look lovely."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, Luna. Your costume is quite interesting." Luna was dressed as an Azkaban inmate. Her hair was styled messily, giving the blonde a crazed look.

"Severus matches me," she explained happily. "He's dressed as a prison guard."

"Oh, really? I'm rather surprised he agreed to something like that."

"Severus is quite into role-play," Luna said, oblivious to Hermione's sudden discomfort. "I only had to promise some fun afterwards, and he happily agreed."

Hermione cringed, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "You didn't need to tell me that, Luna. I'm not that interested in knowing about your sex life."

"Your loss," Luna said happily. "Why don't we go in? I saw some stuffed shrimp that I was eager to try."

The two women entered the Great Hall, which had been exquisitely decorated for the occasion. There were orange and black silk banners hanging from the walls as well as floating candles and charmed jack o' lanterns that gave off an eerie glow. The ghosts of the school were dancing gleefully around the room along with some of the older students.

Just as Luna had said, Hermione stifled a laugh when she saw Snape standing near the punch bowl dressed as an Azkaban guard.

"I'm going to see Minerva," Hermione said, bidding good-bye to Luna. "Have fun."

"You, too, Hermione," Luna said happily. She crossed the room towards Snape.

As Hermione walked over to the Headmistress, she looked around the room. There were a lot of couples dancing, which made her happy. It was nice to see so many students enjoying the ball.

"Hermione," Minerva greeted her. "I'm pleased to see you here."

Hermione smiled. "You said it was mandatory, Minerva. It's not as if I had much choice in the matter."

"Try to sound a little more cheerful about it," Minerva chided her. "Why don't you find someone to dance with? I know there's a certain wizard who would be more than happy to twirl you around the ballroom."

"Yes, well, I'm not interested."

"You're not?" a third voice asked.

Startled, Hermione turned around. Lucius was standing there. He was dressed impeccably. He wore a black tuxedo with a red dress shirt. He flashed her a toothy smile, revealing two elongated fangs, very much like hers.

Hermione frowned. "You stole my costume idea!" she exclaimed.

Lucius looked affronted at her words. "I did not steal your idea, Hermione. I only meant to compliment your costume. Don't we look like a lovely pair?" He moved towards her and took her hand. Bending low, he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

With a knowing smile on her face, Minerva excused herself by calling out to Filius, "Oh, Filius, there you are!" She took off into the crowd, leaving Hermione and Lucius alone.

Lucius pulled Hermione into his arms, holding her tightly. Hermione allowed him to do so, not having the energy to fight him. Besides, Lucius smelled wonderful and his arms felt quite nice around her.

"You look delicious enough to eat," Lucius purred. "I'd just love to sink my teeth into you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Not unless I bite you first." She flashed her teeth at him, revealing her own fangs.

He looked incredibly pleased with her words. "Dance with me?" he asked, moving his lips to her neck. He gently planted a kiss there.

"If it'll get you to stop, then yes," Hermione said, pushing at his chest. "There are students watching us, and your behaviour is incredibly improper."

Lucius smirked. "You know I've never been one to follow rules."

"Yes, I know." Hermione pulled herself free from his grasp. "Are we dancing or not?" she asked, feeling rather impatient with his little games.

"Yes, let's go," Lucius said. "I didn't realise you were so impatient." Taking her hand, he led her to the dance floor. Placing one hand on her waist, he began to move. They twirled around the room with ease, it didn't surprise Hermione. She expected with his upbringing, Lucius would be a skilled dancer.

Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the way he held her. After fighting her feelings for so long, it was nice to give in a little. Maybe Lucius was genuine in his feelings for her? There was only one way for her to find out, and that would be to give him a chance.

"Why did you dress as a vampire?" Lucius asked her. "What made you choose this costume?"

She gave a small shrug. "I'm not quite sure. I had toyed with dressing as Christine from Phantom of the Opera, but that's really a couple's costume."

"I would have been more than happy to dress as your phantom," Lucius said, a smirk playing on his face.

"Yes, but that would have required that I have a date to this event and I had no intention of bringing anyone as a date. I am here as a single woman. You do remember me telling you this?" She grinned at him. "And anyways, I have always been interested in vampires. Muggle literature has always portrayed them as beautiful and sensual beings. It's incredibly romanticised, of course, but interesting nonetheless. You should read some of the tripe written about them."

"Hermione, you look sensual no matter what you're wearing," Lucius interjected.

Hermione huffed, glaring at him. "Out of everything I've just said is that all you heard? I didn't dress like this to be sensual."

"Of course you did, Hermione," Lucius insisted. "I know you wanted my attention. You're tired of this cat and mouse game, and I am as well. Why don't we just cut to the chase, Hermione? I'm interested in you, and you're interested in me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You've got a lot to learn, Lucius. I would have thought you'd have realised by now that I'm not so easily swayed. You certainly think highly of yourself."

Lucius's grey eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You think I'll just fall over all myself to impress you. You think I dressed this way for you? That's so sexist. I dressed this way for myself, not some man."

"I'm not just any man, Hermione, and I thought we were finally getting somewhere." He looked into her brown eyes pleadingly.

She turned her head, unable to look at him. The two of them had stopped dancing and were now standing in the middle of the dance floor. "I thought we were too, but it seems I was wrong." She did her best not to cry out of frustration.

"Hermione, please, forgive me, I did not mean to insult you." He reached out and gently cupped her cheek. He turned her face, forcing her to look at him.

"You may not have meant to, but you did, Lucius. Every time we speak, you insult me one way or another. If you cared about me at all, you would realise that, or at least try to avoid it."

Lucius frowned. "I'm a stubborn old man, Hermione. I make mistakes, surely you realise that?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just… I can't. I'm sorry." She turned and ran from the room, tears falling down her face.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. Don't know where it or I would be without you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

>   
> Two days had passed since the Halloween Ball. Hermione had ignored everyone who had come to visit her during that time. She needed time to think about this situation with Lucius. The time was fruitless, as she had come to no conclusion as what to do about the man in question. She was incredibly attracted to the man physically, and intellectually she felt he met her needs, but his past was something that Hermione had a difficult time ignoring. He did seem genuine in his remorse, but Hermione had a difficult time accepting it, regardless of her colleagues' and friends’ assurances.   
>   
> It was her turn to chaperone the Hogsmeade weekend, and Hermione found she could not ignore the outside world any more. Luckily for her, Snape was her partner for the outing instead of Lucius. She didn’t think she could face him after the ball.   
>   
> She dressed in simple Muggle clothes, foregoing her teaching robes, and put her hair up in a messy bun as she headed out into the chilly November weather. It began to snow lightly on her lonely trek to Hogsmeade. Most of the students were most likely already down in the village.   
>   
> Walking directly to the Three Broomsticks, she found the dark brooding figure that was Severus Snape glaring silently at her.   
>   
> “You’re late, Granger.”  
>   
> “I know, I’m sorry.”  
>   
> “You shouldn’t let your personal problems hinder you from your teaching duties.”  
>   
> Hermione cast her eyes downward, incredibly embarrassed that Snape was chastising her. Snape always knew how to make her feel like a first year student all over again.  
>   
> But Snape was right. Hermione had been neglecting her duties due to the way she felt. She needed to be an adult about things, and she certainly wasn’t being one.  
>   
> “Lucius has been my friend for a very long time,” Snape began, motioning for her to follow him. The two of them began to walk down the street, keeping an open eye for misbehaving students.  
>   
> “I don’t want to talk about Lucius,” Hermione grumbled.  
>   
> “You don’t need to talk, you just need to listen. You are capable of just listening, aren’t you Miss Granger?” Receiving no answer from the woman, Snape continued, “I know Lucius can be incredibly obstinate, but he means well. He is genuine in his affections towards you.”  
>   
> “You would know this how?” she inquired.  
>   
> “Because I’m the one that has to listen to him moon over you,” Snape said, shaking his head. “He’s determined to win you over, despite me telling him not to bother.”  
>   
> Hermione felt slightly affronted by his words.   
>   
> He scoffed at her reaction. “You’re insulted? I don’t know why. You claim to want nothing to do with Lucius, yet you are somehow insulted that I am discouraging him from seeking you out?”   
>   
> She blushed. “Well, maybe I… Oh, I don’t know!” she cried. “Besides, I fail to see how this is any of your business, Snape.”  
>   
> Turning angrily to face Hermione, Snape snapped “Lucius is my friend, and if you continue to string him along as you are, you will regret it.”  
>   
> She gaped at him. “Snape, there’s no need to be so rude.”  
>   
> Realizing he was looming over his colleague, he stepped away from her. “My apologies, I did not mean to be inappropriate with you, Miss Granger.”  
>   
> Hermione scowled at him.  
>   
> “I am exhausted by both Luna and Lucius’s constant talking of the subject. I just wish you would make up your mind and save me the headache.”  
>   
> “As I said earlier, Snape, it’s really not any of your concern.” She glanced away. “I think it’s best we finish our patrols separately.”   
>   
> “Fine by me,” he said, stalking off down a side street.  
>   
> Hermione watched him go. “Who does he think he is?” She sat down on a side bench, huffing angrily. Snape had no right to pressure her like that.  
>   
> She spent the next two hours watching as students walked back and forth. Everyone seemed rather well-behaved today, which was somewhat surprising to her. Apparently they had gotten all the mischief out of their systems at the costume ball.  
>   
> “Hello, Hermione,” Luna said, sitting on the bench next to her. “Aren’t you cold from the snow?”  
>   
> “Oh, hello, Luna,” Hermione said quietly. “Yes, I am a bit cold. I suppose I hadn’t noticed.” She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms in an attempt to keep warm.  
>   
> Luna cast a warming charm on her. “There, that should help. Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?”  
>   
> “Snape was rather rude earlier,” Hermione admitted. “I suppose it just got me thinking.”  
>   
> Luna frowned. “I told him not to say anything to you. I should have known he wouldn’t listen.” She put her hand on Hermione’s shoulder and rubbed it gently. “Don’t let what he said bother you. Severus can be an arse, trust me, I know.”  
>   
> “But he was right,” Hermione said with a frown. “I am jerking Lucius around.”  
>   
> “I wouldn’t put it that way,” Luna said, “I understand your hesitation with Lucius, Hermione. It’s obvious you don’t trust him, and that’s not something that can just change overnight. You just need to decide whether you want to give him a chance or not.”  
>   
> Hermione sighed. “I just feel so lost, Luna. I don’t know what to do,” she said in a small voice. “I want to give Lucius a chance, but I’m afraid to. He just makes me so angry sometimes, and I just don’t know what to do.”  
>   
> Luna smiled at her. “Just listen to your heart, Hermione. What does it say?”  
>   
> Hermione remained silent.  
>   
> “Hermione,” Luna pressed. “What does it tell you to do?”  
>   
> Sighing, Hermione glanced at her. “It tells me to give him a chance.”  
>   
> “Then do it,” Luna stated happily. “Give him a chance, Hermione. I know he makes you angry, but just think about it, he also makes you feel something else, doesn’t he? He makes you feel passionate. He puts you on guard, and you always want to defend yourself against him.”  
>   
> “He’s always so rude,” Hermione pressed. “How is that passion?”  
>   
> “Because he makes you fight,” Luna pointed out. “He knows how to make your blood boil. He ignites something deep inside you.”  
>   
> Hermione thought about her words. “I suppose you’re right.”  
>   
> “Of course I’m right,” Luna said, giving her a smile. “Give him a chance, a real one.”  
>   
> “Oh, all right, I will.” Hermione smiled softly. “I know we’ll probably still fight, but I suppose it’s worth a shot.”  
>   
> “I think he’ll really make you happy, Hermione.” Luna stood. “Why don’t we get some Butterbeer? That’ll cheer you up.”  
>   
> Hermione stood as well. “Yes, Butterbeer does sound good.”  
>   
> “And don’t worry about Severus. I’ll be giving him a firm talking to later.”  
>   
> Hermione laughed. “Yes, well, have fun with that.” She held the door open to The Three Broomsticks for Luna. The two of them walked in and took their usual seat in the corner. Luna disappeared to get them both drinks. When she returned, she had a small on her face.  
>   
> “What’s so funny?” Hermione asked.  
>   
> “Oh, nothing,” Luna said with a wave of her hand. “So tell me, have you heard from Ron and Harry lately?”  
>   
> Hermione frowned, taking a sip of her Butterbeer. “No, I haven’t. I’ve written to them both, but neither of them has responded. I imagine they’ve been busy with Auror training.”  
>   
> “Most likely,” Luna agreed. “I’m sure we’ll see them for Christmas.”  
>   
> “Yes, I plan on stopping by the Burrow on Christmas day, and I’m sure they’ll be there.” Hermione paused. “I can’t believe how quickly the past few months have gone by. It’s already November, but it feels like we’ve only just started term.”  
>   
> “I know,” Luna said. “It seems like it’s gone by far too quickly.”  
>   
> “But I do enjoy teaching,” Hermione said with a smile. “It seems like I was meant for this.”  
>   
> “You were,” Luna said knowingly. “You were always so academically inclined, Hermione, it was only natural that you became a professor.”  
>   
> The two of them continued their discussion well into their evening.  
>   
> Eventually, Hermione stood. “It’s about time for the students to head back. I need to check the streets to make sure everyone’s leaving.”  
>   
> “All right,” Luna stated. “I’ll see you back at the castle for dinner.”  
>   
> “Bye, Luna,” Hermione said. She stepped out of The Three Broomsticks, and headed down the street.  
>   
> “Hermione!”  
>   
> Turning, Hermione saw Lucius walking towards her. “Oh, hello, Lucius.”  
>   
> He gave her a small smile. “May I have a moment of your time?”  
>   
> She nodded, remembering her discussion with Luna. “Yes, what is it?”  
>   
> Lucius looked pleased at her words. “I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”  
>   
> Her eyes widened. “You want to have dinner with me?”  
>   
> “Yes, I do, Hermione. So will you, please?”  
>   
> Her heart stopped, and she knew that this was the moment. She had to make her choice right now. And she did. “Yes, Lucius, I will.”   
>   
> Lucius smirked. “Wonderful. Stop by my quarters tomorrow evening around six. I’ll have the house-elves serve us there.”  
>   
> “Is that all right with Minerva? I’m not supposed to miss any meals.” Hermione blushed.  
>   
> “I’ll speak with her,” Lucius promised. “So is it a yes?”  
>   
> Hermione nodded. “It’s a yes.”  
>   
> “Wonderful.” He took her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. “Until tomorrow.”  
>   
> She watched as he left. Her heart fluttered nervously as she thought about tomorrow night. Hermione only hoped that she didn’t make a mistake.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews! I know my updates are sporadic, but please, don't worry - I promise not to abandon anything. Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story - I'm lucky to know such talented people.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Ten  
**

The next day went by quickly. All three of her lessons for the day went by without any incidents- the students were well-behaved. All in all, it was a good day.

Around three, Hermione received a note from Lucius. It read that Minerva had granted them both permission to miss dinner in the Great Hall. Lucius also stated that he was looking forward to the evening alone together.

It made her heart flutter excitedly. She couldn't stop thinking about that night. Yes, she had spent time alone with Lucius, but this time it was a date. They would be alone on a date.

Her insides squirmed at the thought. She'd be all alone with Lucius.

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was time to get ready. Hermione quickly showered and got dressed. She wore a grey sweater dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. It stopped just above her knees, revealing the perfect amount of skin.

Hermione put her teaching cloak on over her dress, just in case she ran into any students on the way to Lucius's quarters.

Deeming herself ready, Hermione made her way to the third floor. Appearing outside of Lucius's office, she knocked three times on the door. Her heart pounded nervously in her chest.

_What if this was a mistake?_

She pushed the nagging thought from her mind as the door opened. Lucius smiled at her from the other side. He was dressed impeccably as always. He wore black dress pants with a dark grey shirt tucked in beneath a black vest. His long, blond hair was tied back with a ribbon.

"Hermione," he greeted her, stepping aside. "Come in, please."

"Thank you," she murmured, stepping inside his office.

"I have dinner set up in my chambers if you'd like to eat." He motioned towards a door on the far side of his office.

"That sounds lovely," Hermione said, giving him a smile. "I'm quite hungry."

"Perfect." Lucius smiled. He held the door open for her once more.

Hermione made her way into his private quarters, her eyes wide in surprise at what she saw. There was a small table set up in the centre of the room. On the table was a bouquet of roses and candles. The lights were dimmed and the fire roared in the fireplace. Soft, instrumental music played somewhere in the background.

It seemed Lucius was truly set on wooing her if the state of his room was anything to go by.

"Is it too much?" he asked, a small note of worry in his voice.

She turned to face him, a genuine smile on her face. "No, Lucius, it's perfect. No one's ever done anything so… romantic for me."

He smirked. "I'm pleased, then. I was worried it might have been too much, but I wanted to show you that I'm genuine in my wish to pursue you."

"So you pulled out all the stops?"

Lucius nodded. "I did. I admit that I am a bit rusty, as it's been years since I've wooed a woman. I hope you can forgive any mistakes that I am bound to make."

Hermione smiled at him. "I think I can do that."

"Wonderful. Why don't we sit down?" Lucius held the chair out for her. She sat down in it, and he pushed her in. He then swiftly moved around the table and sat down across from her.

"What will we be drinking?" Hermione asked, glancing at the wine glasses.

"I have more of that elven-made wine, if that's acceptable to you?" He watched her carefully to gauge her reaction.

Hermione blushed but nodded. "That wine was delicious. That would be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile.

She found it ironic that both she and Lucius were acting so nervous. Lucius had always acted so confident around her, and it was interesting to see him nervous. It certainly reassured her that he truly was interested in her.

Lucius poured them each a glass of wine. He handed it to her and watched as she took a sip.

"Delicious," she murmured, enjoying the sweet flavour. "What do you have planned for dinner?"

"For a starter, we'll be having mushroom hazelnut salad. For the main meal, we'll be having chicken stuffed with spinach and feta cheese and twice-baked potatoes." He smirked at her. "And for dessert, we'll be having chocolate mousse."

Hermione's eyes widened excitedly. "Oh, I love chocolate mousse!"

"I know," he murmured, still wearing his smirk. "I've noticed how excited you get when they serve it during dinner. You always eat two or three servings."

She blushed, smiling. "Yes, I do love chocolate mousse. Although, I'm rather embarrassed you've noticed my eating habits. I don't usually indulge myself so often."

"Don't be embarrassed, Hermione," Lucius stated. "I find it incredibly attractive that you eat what you want. So many witches half starve themselves these days. It's refreshing to see that you are not one of them." His grey eyes locked onto hers. "I truly find it attractive," he repeated. The look he gave her was smouldering.

Hermione bit her lip as she shifted in her chair. A jolt of desire ran through her body, settling in the pit of her stomach. Lucius looked incredibly sexy at that moment, and she was pleased that she decided to give him a real chance. He obviously desired her, and when they weren't fighting, the two of them got along quite well.

At that moment, a small elf appeared, holding a tray that contained their starters. "Master Lucius, I've brought the salads as requested," the house elf said, giving a small bow.

"Thank you, Floppy. I will summon you when we're ready for the next course." Lucius set a salad in front of each of them.

"Of course, sir." Floppy disappeared with a small pop.

Hermione had gotten over her S.P.E.W. efforts quickly during the few months at Hogwarts. Each teacher was assigned their own house-elf to clean their rooms, wait on them, and complete other errands. Hermione herself had Winky, as she requested. She and the small elf got along quite well.

The two of them ate their salads in silence. Hermione enjoyed the freshness of the greens and was pleased with Lucius's choice. After their salads, they ate their main course, and then soon ate dessert.

As Hermione ate her chocolate mousse, she tried not to think too much. Her evening with Lucius was going quite well, but she was afraid something would happen to ruin it. They had made small talk during the main course, and it had left her feeling pleased. She could only hope that nothing would happen to ruin it.

"You needn't worry, Hermione." Lucius gave her a sympathetic look.

She obviously didn't hide her emotions very well as he knew what she was thinking. It was uncanny the way he could do that, much like Luna just knew. "Sorry," she murmured apologetically.

"Don't be sorry. Your fears are justifiable. I know that I am not always the best-behaved person, and that I often speak without thinking. It won't be happening again. I didn't realize it was hurting you as much as it was, and for that, I am sorry." He reached across the table and took her hand. He squeezed it gently. "I won't be so careless again, Hermione, so rest your worrisome thoughts."

She smiled at him. "Lucius," she sighed.

He released her hand. "You've got a bit of mousse there." Lucius moved his hand to the spot and gently wiped away the chocolate.

Hermione laughed. "How did you know I wasn't saving that for later?"

Lucius let out a laugh of his own at her words. "You needn't do that, Hermione. I would be more than pleased to order you chocolate mousse whenever you desire." He shot her a smile that made her insides melt. "Your wish is my command."

She blushed. "My current wish is to move to the couch. Is that acceptable?"

"More than acceptable," Lucius said, standing. He moved around the table and took her hand. After helping her up, the two of them walked over to the couch. They sat on it.

After debating with herself for a few moments, Hermione decided to scoot a bit closer to Lucius. She moved close enough that their sides were touching, and after pausing once more, she rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat like that for a few moments, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace and the soft music in the background.

"This is enjoyable," Lucius said after a few moments. He glanced down at the small witch by his side. "Have you found the evening to be satisfactory?"

Hermione smiled. "More than satisfactory," she murmured, blushing. "I'm glad that I accepted your invitation. I know I've been so hot and cold with you, and for that, I apologize. We just fight so often, and you make me so mad all the time."

"All couples fight," Lucius pointed out.

"We're not a couple," Hermione quipped cheekily. "It's only been one date."

Lucius stiffened next to her.

"Relax," she said gently. "I'd be more than happy to go on a second date with you."

A smirk appeared on his face once he heard her words. "Then I hope you will allow me to court you properly, Hermione."

She smiled. "I'd like that, Lucius."

"I would, too," he stated. "You truly are an incredible witch, Hermione."

She sighed. "I don't understand your interest in me. That's why I was so resistant at first. What could an older, rich, good-looking wizard like yourself want with me?"

Lucius bent his hand and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head. "I know I've made many mistakes in my life, Hermione. I've lied more times than I can count, but believe me when I say that it's you that I want."

"But why? What's so special about me?" she asked, curious about his answer.

"Draco always spoke so highly of you, despite your blood-status. I suspect that he had a small crush on you during your time at Hogwarts. When I saw you at the Ministry, I admired your duelling skills. You were quite advanced despite only being in your fifth year. You fought with a passion that I'd never seen before. When I saw you again in my home, I could only admire you even more. You held yourself together better than anyone else I'd ever seen. Even when Bellatrix was torturing you, you didn't lose your resolve." He paused. "I wish I could have saved you some of the pain."

"You couldn't have," Hermione assured him. "It only would have made things worse. I know now that you were protecting your family, Lucius. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I am ashamed," he said quietly. "Anyways, I suppose I realized I was attracted to you during my trial. The testimony you gave for me shocked me. You defended me greatly, even though you hated me. It left me wondering why a beautiful, young witch like yourself spent so much time defending me. You obviously did your research."

Hermione blushed. "I did. I know your actions during the war were a result of you protecting your family. You didn't have a choice towards the end."

"And I will be forever thankful that you saw that. You helped keep me out of Azkaban, Hermione."

"Stop," she murmured, her face an even deeper red. "You don't need to say such things."

"They're true," Lucius pointed out. "After Narcissa divorced me, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I wanted to get to know you on a more personal level, but I couldn't figure out how. When the Board of Governors approached me about teaching at Hogwarts, I immediately said yes. I had known you would be here."

Hermione smiled. "And here we are. You're getting to know me on a personal level."

Lucius smirked. "I'm enjoying every minute of it." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry about Severus. Luna told me that he was rather rude to you. He has been my friend for a very long time."

"I know," Hermione stated. "His words, though hurtful, made sense to me. He only wants the best for you, Lucius. You're lucky to have such a friend."

"Yes, I am. We've been together since the very beginning. Without him, I wouldn't have survived the first war."

"Then I am grateful to him because, without him, I wouldn't have you." Hermione snuggled deeper into his side. "I want to take things slowly, Lucius."

"I understand," he said, agreeing. "I would never push you farther than you are comfortable."

"Really?" she asked, somewhat surprised. "You're okay with that?"

"Of course I am. Should I not be?"

"No, no," she said quickly. "I'm happy that you don't mind moving slowly. I just thought you'd be more interested in the… er…"

Lucius laughed. "Hermione, I've stated my intentions to court you. If I was only interested in the physical aspect of things, I wouldn't have done that. I hope to be with you for quite some time, so I see no need to rush things."

Hermione melted a bit at his words. Lucius was certainly sweeter than she made him out to be. Luna was right. She always saw the worst in Lucius, but now she was seeing the best in him.

"This has been fun, Lucius, but I need to go. I have a few more essays that need to be graded for tomorrow." She looked at him apologetically.

"Understandable, my love," Lucius said as he stood. "May I walk you to your rooms?"

She considered his offer. "That would be nice, thank you."

After putting on her teaching robes, the two of them headed to the first floor where Hermione's office and rooms were located. They made small talk as they walked, mostly discussing the new use for dragon blood that had been found.

"Here we are," Hermione said, pausing outside the portrait leading to her rooms. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Lucius."

"May I kiss you?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

Hermione's eyes widened, but she quickly nodded her head. "Yes, please."

Gently cupping her cheek, Lucius tilted her face upwards. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

Hermione sighed as he pulled away. The kiss was short and chaste, as she had wanted, but it left her wanting more. She knew they had to go slowly, however.

"Thank you, Hermione, for gracing me with your lovely presence this evening."

She blushed. "Good night, Lucius." She stood on her tiptoes and quickly kissed his cheek before turning and disappearing through the portrait.

Lucius watched her go with a smile on his face.

Hermione smiled too, doing a small happy dance once she was alone in her room. The evening had gone better than she had expected, and she couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for taking ages to get this chapter to all of you! I hope you enjoy! Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Hermione awoke as she usually did. She got dressed as she usually did, but this time, she had a bit more pep in her step. Her thoughts continuously drifted back to Lucius, despite her attempts to focus on the task at hand.

She couldn't get him out of her mind. Their date last night had gone incredibly well, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.

_Would things between them change? Would he treat her any different in public?_

The two of them hadn't really discussed that aspect of their relationship. She had told him up front that she wasn't ready to be physical with him. In all honesty, Hermione was surprised that he agreed to her terms so quickly. He was a man, after all, and weren't all men just interested in sex?

_Maybe not_ , she thought to herself. If anything, his patience showed that he truly did care about her. Her stomach twisted in a mixture of happiness and apprehension. Hermione finished getting dressed. As she donned her blue teaching robes, she heard an unexpected knock at the door.

No one ever bothered her this early.

Walking over to the portrait, she opened it cautiously. Her eyes widened when she saw Lucius standing on the other side. He greeted her with a smile.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, somewhat confused by his actions.

"Good morning, Hermione," he replied. "I thought I would stop by your rooms early so that I could walk you to breakfast. Is that all right?" He gave her another smile that made her insides melt.

"Yes, Lucius, that is more than all right." Hermione turned and retreated back to her bedroom. "Let me just grab my things, and I'll be all set." She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her wand. Making her way back to her sitting room, she saw Lucius standing there patiently.

"You look radiant this morning, Hermione," Lucius greeted. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, gently pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Absolutely beautiful."

Hermione flushed at his words. "Lucius, stop, there's no need for false compliments."

He smirked. "My compliments are never false, Hermione. You should know this by now."

She peered at him, her knees going weak from the expression in his eyes. They were full of emotion – desire, passion, and happiness.

"Why don't we go down to breakfast?" she suggested, ignoring the pounding in her chest. Would Lucius always make her feel this way? A small part of her couldn't help but feel like this was too good to be true.

"Breakfast sounds lovely," Lucius agreed. He offered her his arm, which she took. He gave her a small smile.

The two of them walked to the Great Hall in silence. As they approached the large doors, Lucius slowed his stride. "Hermione, I know you're probably worried about our relationship."

She flushed at his uncanny ability to always read her emotions.

"It's not a talent Hermione; you just wear your heart on your sleeve, as they say." Lucius gave her a reassuring smile. "But I will not be overbearing while we are in public. I will not kiss you, despite my intense desire to."

If possible, she flushed even more. She turned her head, looking up and down the hallway. There were no students to be seen. "Perhaps a small kiss before we head in, then?"

Lucius's lips curved into a smirk. "A small kiss? Is that what you want, Hermione?"

She nodded, hating that she had grown so soft on him in such a short amount of time.

Lucius reached out and grasped her hand, quickly pulling her into a small hidden alcove. Lucius pulled her close so that their bodies were almost touching. He gently placed one hand on her cheek and tilted her face upwards.

Hermione held her breath as she waited for the kiss.

Lucius closed the distance between them. He placed his lips upon hers in the softest, gentlest manner possible. He closed his eyes, savouring the sweet sensation of her lips.

The kiss was so sweet. Hermione mourned the loss of contact as Lucius pulled away. That small kiss had ignited a fire within her that she desperately wanted to explore, but she resisted. She was the one who had asked to take things slowly, and she needed to do her best to remember it.

"All right?" Lucius asked, watching her expression carefully.

"More than all right," Hermione responded, smiling at him. "Let's go to breakfast."

The two of them exited the small nook after checking that there were no students in the hall. Once inside the Great Hall, they took their usual seats next to each other. Hermione did her best to act like nothing was different, but it was.

After denying both Lucius and herself for so long, it felt good for Hermione to give in. Now that she had accepted Lucius's intentions to court her, it seemed that she was falling hard and fast for him. She hated how quickly he had managed to change her mind. She hated how her body ached with desire around him, but in reality, she loved it. She loved having someone in her life again. It had been so long since she last dated, and none of it was ever serious. No boy had ever stated his intentions to court her like Lucius had. It made her insides squirm with delight.

Down the table, Luna caught Hermione's eye. The blonde gave her a knowing smirk before turning to whisper something in Snape's ear. Snape scowled before casting a glance down the table towards Hermione and Lucius.

Hermione sighed. It seemed they both knew.

"Don't worry," Lucius whispered, leaning towards her slightly. "No one else will notice."

"I'm not worried," Hermione responded. "I'm just not fond of the scowl on Snape's face. I know he doesn't like me."

"Well, I do," Lucius stated. "And that's all that matters. Now eat up, Hermione. You have a class of seventh years to teach this morning and you'll need your energy."

Hermione did as he suggested, loading her plate with toast and eggs. She drank some pumpkin juice, savouring the sweet flavour. Lucius gently nudged her foot as they both ate, causing small smiles to appear on both of their faces.

Breakfast passed, as did the rest of the day. The next few days followed in a blur, and every day was the same.

Lucius would greet her in the morning and the two would walk to breakfast. He did the same with lunch and dinner. Not much had changed in their relationship apart from a few kisses and light touches. He surprised her with flowers and chocolates twice, both times when he knew she was feeling down.

Time passed quickly and Hermione realized that she hadn't been this happy in a long time.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoy the update (a much over-due update!). Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Twelve**

A month passed since Hermione and Lucius became an official couple. Things were going well, and it seemed the two of them were a good match. They still fought, of course, but not like they had at first. Lucius admitted that he sometimes riled Hermione up on purpose, as he loved to see her fighting spirit. She was incredibly sexy to him that way.

Hermione was currently chaperoning a Hogsmeade trip with Luna. As it was the first week of December, there were a lot of students Christmas shopping. Hermione and Luna were doing some shopping as well.

"I don't know what to get Lucius," Hermione admitted as the two of them perused a shop. Hermione already bought gifts for her parents, Ron, Harry, Molly and Arthur, and Minerva. For Luna, she had started knitting a scarf. When it came to Lucius, Hermione was just stumped. She had no idea what to get him.

Luna hummed a Christmas tune to herself before turning to Hermione. "I'm getting Severus some new dragonhide gloves for Christmas." She resumed humming her tune.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Luna, that's what you're getting Snape, but it doesn't help me with Lucius. I have no idea what to get him."

Luna stopped humming. "Do you want to get him something?"

"Yes, but I don't know what," Hermione answered. "What if I mess this up and he hates me?"

A small smile appeared on Luna's face. "You're worried he won't like it?"

"Of course I am!"

"He'll love it," Luna said knowingly, her blue eyes sparkling.

Hermione huffed. "Luna, that still doesn't help me. You've seen the future, and he loves it, great! Now, why don't you tell me what it is he loves."

"Well, you actually give him two gifts, but I'll help you with one."

"Please," Hermione begged. "I don't know where to begin. What do you get the man who has everything?"

Luna picked up a book and began to turn the pages. "Lucius doesn't have everything, Hermione. Surely you mustn't be so narrow-minded?"

Hermione flushed. "I didn't mean… I mean I just…" She huffed, shaking her head. "I think I need a Butterbeer."

An excited grin appeared on Luna's face. "Butterbeers sound delicious! It is rather cold out, and I could use something warm like that."

"I agree. Let's head to the Three Broomsticks," Hermione suggested. The two of them exited Tomes and Scrolls and headed towards the busy building. It was snowing out, so Hermione was sure the warm building was packed. It usually was during the winter months.

As they entered the building, they were unsurprised to see that it was packed. Students were crammed into every booth and table, leaving only a few available seats at the bar. Hermione motioned for Luna to follow her. They both took a place at the bar.

"Bit loud, isn't it?" Hermione asked as she waited for Madam Rosmerta to come over.

"Yes, but I like it," Luna responded. "It really gives you time to think."

"How?" Realisation dawned on her. "Sort of how people can be alone in a crowded room, yes?"

Luna nodded. "Exactly like that. All that background noise can help you think. You should do some thinking yourself."

Hermione frowned, knowing that she still didn't have anything for Lucius. She was honestly unsure of what to get him. "Can you at least give me a hint?" Hermione asked Luna.

"No, it needs to come from the heart. I know you'll think of something, Hermione. You always do." Luna gave her a reassuring smile.

Madam Rosmerta bustled over at that point. "Hello, dearies, what can I get you both?"

"Butterbeers please," Hermione said. "Busy day?"

Madam Rosmerta huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Dearie, you have no idea. It's not just the Hogwarts students either. So many people."

"I'm sure there's been more business since Weasley Wizard Wheezes bought Zonko's Joke Shop out?" Hermione inquired.

"And not only that, but they've been renovating a part of the town to add more shoppes. Hogsmeade is certainly growing," Luna added.

"Yes, well, I think I might have to hire another bartender if all this business keeps up," Madam Rosmerta said. "I'll be back with your drinks in a jiffy!" She disappeared.

"Poor woman," Hermione murmured. "She's been doing this for quite some time."

"Yes, but she obviously loves it. I think her niece is going to start working here once she finishes school."

Hermione turned to Luna. "Her niece?"

"Yes, Bridget Heavers is Rosmerta's niece. She took Divination instead of Muggle Studies, which is why you might not know her."

"The name sounds familiar, but I can't quite remember her. She was a Hufflepuff, yes?"

Luna nodded. "She's a sweet girl."

Madam Rosmerta reappeared. "Here you are, dearies. Enjoy!"

Hermione and Luna drank their Butterbeers quickly. Hermione enjoyed the way its sweet, warm flavour spread throughout her body. It was certainly what she needed to warm herself up.

Once finished with their drinks, the two of them headed outside. It was growing late, and it was almost time for the students to head back to Hogwarts.

Hermione glanced up and down the street, hoping that inspiration would hit. Her eyes landed on Gladrags Wizardwear. Maybe she would find something in there?

"Luna, I'm going to stop at Gladrags," Hermione said.

Luna beamed. "Wonderful! I'm just going to pop into the Post Office. Shall I meet you near the edge of Hogsmeade?"

"Sounds good," Hermione said with a nod. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck as she headed towards Gladrags Wizardwear. Hopefully, she'd be able to find something for Lucius in there.

She entered the small shoppe, grateful for its warmth. She looked around, trying to figure out where she would look first. Deciding to look at the case in the centre of the room, she headed that way.

"Can I help you with anything?" a kind, older woman asked.

"I'm just looking at the moment," Hermione responded, glancing down at the case. There were all types of jewellery there.

"Christmas shopping?"

Hermione looked up. "Yes, I'm trying to find something for my…" she paused, not quite sure what to call Lucius. "Boyfriend?" Although using that term felt somewhat wrong. But he wasn't her lover either, so she just settled on boyfriend.

"Ah, I might have just the thing," the shoppe-keeper said excitedly. "Is he your age?"

"No, he's older," Hermione answered truthfully. "What did you have in mind?"

"I just got these in stock from our Paris branch. They're quite popular over there." She showed Hermione a pair of cufflinks. They were platinum serpents with emerald eyes. "These are enchanted cufflinks. They augment any defensive spells cast by the wearer. They're quite helpful in duels."

"Really?" Hermione inquired. "So, if he casts a shield charm, the cufflinks will enhance it?"

"Yes, they will make it stronger, as well as keep the shield up as he performs other magic," the woman explained. "The snakes slither when activated." A knowing smile appeared on the woman's face. "Perfect for a Slytherin man."

Hermione's eyes widened. "How did you know he's in Slytherin?"

The woman laughed. "Minerva is quite the gossip, especially when she's had a bit to drink. Don't worry, though, your secret is safe with me."

Hermione flushed. "Then why did you ask me if he was older or younger?"

"Pretenses," the woman answered. "So, what do you think?"

Hermione glanced at the cufflinks once more. "I'll take them."

"Wonderful," the woman said. She set about wrapping them up. After Hermione paid, the shoppe-keeper handed them to her. "He'll love them."

"I hope so," Hermione responded, but she already knew he would. Luna had hinted at it. "Thank you for your help."

"It was nothing," the woman said with a wave of her hand. "Have a good night, Professor!"

Hermione smiled as she exited the shoppe. She finally completed her Christmas shopping with a few weeks to spare!

She made her way to the edge of town where Luna was waiting for her. Hermione was surprised to see that Luna wasn't alone.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked when she approached the two.

Lucius turned and smiled at her. "I was wondering if I could take my favourite witch out for tea."

Hermione arched her brow. "You want to take me to Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Yes, I do," Lucius responded. "And don't you worry, I've already gotten Minerva's permission. It won't take long, and we'll be back at the castle for dinner."

"Yes, Lucius. Tea sounds lovely," Hermione said, smiling. She accepted his offered arm.

"Have fun on your date," Luna said happily, before turning her attention to the students that had not yet made it back to the castle. "Come along, students! We don't want to freeze to death, do we? I imagine that'd be rather unpleasant."

Hermione chuckled at Luna's words. She then turned her attention to Lucius. "How was your day?"

"Boring," he answered. "I graded far too many essays."

"Yes, that does sound rather boring. I have a stack of essays myself sitting in my office that I have no desire to grade."

Lucius smirked. "But you'll do them anyways."

"Of course I will," Hermione said, shaking her head. "It's my job."

"And Hermione Granger always does her job properly."

"Of course I do!" Hermione said, glancing at him. "So why Madam Puddifoot's?"

"It will be less crowded than the Three Broomsticks as all the students will be gone. I've wanted to take you on a real date for quite some time."

Hermione smiled. "Well, thank you. That's rather sweet of you." She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lucius smirked. "Come, kitten. Let's head inside." He held the door to the tea shop open for her. A melodious tinkle rang out, alerting Madam Puddifoot that they were there.

Glancing around the tea shop, Hermione stifled a laugh. Lucius certainly seemed out of place here. Everything was so tacky and frilly. The chairs were hot pink, as were the tables. On the tables, there were hot pink, lacy napkins and delicate china bowls.

Taking her hand, Lucius led her to a small table in the back corner. "This place hasn't changed since my time at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Hermione asked, eyes wide. "It's _dreadful_ ," she whispered.

Lucius laughed. "Yes, it is, but I would gladly suffer the frilly items so long as it meant I could spend time with you." He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Hermione smiled at his sweet words. He still managed to turn her insides to mush.

Madam Puddifoot came over at that moment, bumping into tables as she made her way over. The room was so cramped that it seemed she did have difficulty moving. "Oh, Professor Malfoy and Professor Granger, I didn't expect to see you two here." She eyed the couple suspiciously.

"Yet here we are," Lucius answered. "I'll take a cup of Earl Grey and a piece of pound cake."

Hermione nodded. "I also take a piece of pound cake and a cup of English Breakfast, please."

"Coming right up," Madam Puddifoot said, leaving the two alone.

"Is Earl Grey your favourite tea?" Hermione asked, looking at Lucius.

"Yes, it is. The bergamot flavour is subtle and sweet, and I like mine with a bit of honey."

Hermione nodded. "I was never a fan of Earl Grey. My grandmother used to make it when I stayed at her house when I was younger. She served it with stale biscuits. I used to hate staying with her." Hermione laughed.

"Sounds like it was a fun experience," Lucius said with a smirk.

Madam Puddifoot reappeared at that moment with their teas and cake. "Enjoy!"

Hermione quickly ate a bite of her pound cake. "Mmmm, this is delicious."

"I knew it would be," Lucius responded. "Her pound cake is the best around."

"Well, it's delicious." Hermione drank some of her tea.

The two of them finished their tea and cake as they discussed the events of the day. Once finished, they headed back to the castle.

"Thank you for taking me on a date," Hermione said softly, taking Lucius's hand. She interlocked their fingers and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," Lucius replied. "I haven't been this happy in quite some time, and it's all thanks to you."

Hermione blushed. She glanced at Lucius from the corner of her eye and knew that she was falling more in love with him. She hadn't told him how she felt, but she suspected he knew. She did wear her emotions on her sleeve, after all.

And a small part of Hermione suspected that he loved her back. And that made her happier than anything in the world.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much, everyone, for the continued reviews, follows, and favourites! I really appreciate them. Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione let out a huff as she leant back in her chair. Tomorrow was the last day of class before the holidays, and she had no desire to do all the grading laid out before her. Her mind was already on vacation; she didn't want to correct essays.

But it had to be done, or else she'd be in for a proper scolding from Minerva.

Hermione sighed. Pulling out her wand, she decided she'd send Lucius a message. She cast her Patronus, smiling when her silver otter appeared. Her otter bounced in front of her, waiting for the message.

"Lucius, come grade with me. I'm bored." Hermione grinned. "To Lucius, please."

The silver otter bounded out of sight.

Hermione picked up her pen. As she grasped an essay, she forced herself to focus. She needed to get this done. She got about halfway through the first paragraph when Lucius's Patronus appeared. When she had learned what his Patronus was at first, she had burst out laughing. It was too good to be true, and every time she saw it, she had to refrain from laughing.

His Patronus matched his personality perfectly. It was a silver peacock.

His peacock strutted into the room, its feathers ruffling. It stopped in front of Hermione and tilted its head.

"Hermione, I have my own grading to do. I do not have time to provide you with entertainment." The peacock Patronus disappeared.

She cast her otter once more. "Lucius, bring your work and your sexy self. Please?" Her otter left the room. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing that Lucius would come. The fact that she called him sexy all but assured that.

Sure enough, Lucius entered her chambers about five minutes later. The two of them had exchanged passwords earlier in the month so they could visit each other more easily.

"You know you'll only serve to distract me," Lucius said, taking a seat on the opposite side of her desk in the students' chair. "Just as I will only distract you."

"Yes, but it'll be more fun than grading alone," Hermione pointed out. "And when we finish, we can curl up in front of the fireplace with some eggnog."

"Is that supposed to be my incentive to work?" Lucius inquired as he arched his brow.

"It's mine," Hermione replied cheekily. "What essays are you grading?"

"Essays on the defence against Dementors," Lucius replied. "You would think most would write about the Patronus charm, but surprisingly, that isn't the case. These students can be rather… inventive."

Hermione giggled. "I remember correcting Ron and Harry's essays. They were always full of rubbish!"

"Indeed," Lucius said. "What about you? What are you grading?"

"Essays about why Muggles need electricity," Hermione responded. "A lot of my students grasped the concepts pretty well, but some, well… Not so much. As you said, students can be rather creative in their responses."

The two of them settled into silence as they worked on grading. It was still boring for Hermione, but she was at least comforted by Lucius's presence. Having him there made time go by a bit quicker. She enjoyed that they could both be around each other and say nothing at all. She was comfortable with him despite their rocky past. She loved who he was now, and that was all that mattered.

Finally, Hermione placed her pen down and stretched her arms above her head. "Finished," she announced, looking over at Lucius.

"I'm done as well. I have been for some time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked as she stood up. She walked around her desk and stopped in front of him. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You were 'in the zone' as the Muggles say," Lucius replied with a smirk. He stood and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "I didn't want to disrupt you." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Hermione smiled. "Why don't we retire to my sitting room? I can have Winky bring us some eggnog."

"Lead the way, kitten," Lucius said, gesturing towards the sitting room.

Taking his hand, Hermione led him inside. They both took a seat on the couch in front of the warm fire.

"Winky!" Hermione called out.

The small elf appeared. "What can I do for Misses Hermione?" Winky asked.

"Could you bring us two cups of eggnog, please?"

"Yes, Misses!" Winky exclaimed, disappearing with a small pop. She reappeared moments later holding two large glasses. "Here you are."

Hermione took them both from Winky's hands. "Thank you, Winky. That is all."

Winky nodded before disappearing once more.

Hermione handed Lucius a glass as she took a sip of her own. "Oh, that's delicious."

Lucius took a sip of his. "Yes, it is. Just right. Not too strong, not too weak. Perfect."

"Mmmm, it is," Hermione said, snuggling deeper into Lucius's side. "Thanks for coming to keep me company."

"No need to thank me," Lucius insisted. "I was quite bored by myself, to be honest. I was happy to see your Patronus swim into my office."

Hermione grinned. "I'm just glad it's time for the holidays. Hopefully, most of the students head home for the break."

"Yes, I would rather enjoy my Christmas in peace."

She smiled. "We can only hope."

"Have you finished your Christmas shopping?" Lucius inquired.

"Yes, I did. I've got everything on my list," Hermione said happily. "What about you?"

"I just have one more item that I need to pick up in Diagon Alley tomorrow. Then I will be all set."

"That's good. Will you share a cracker with me at dinner on Christmas Eve?" Hermione inquired, blushing. "I think it's time we went public with our relationship, which is if you want."

Lucius grinned. "Hermione, there's nothing I would love more."

She beamed. "Good!" She placed her empty glass on the table and rested her head on his side.

The evening grew late as they sat on the couch together. When it came time for Lucius to return to his quarters, he found that Hermione had fallen asleep next to him. Carefully, he extracted himself from her arms and stood.

Not wanting to wake her, Lucius summoned a blanket and placed it over her. He then transfigured the couch into a small bed so that it would be more comfortable for her.

Once he had finished, he bent down and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Hermione. I hope you have sweet dreams."

He left the room quietly, not hearing her mumbled "Goodnight, Lucius."

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas to all of my wonderful followers!
> 
> Many thanks to Krissy, SweetTale4U, and Muggle Jane for helping me out with this story. xx
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (Articcat621's fanfiction) as well as a group (Articcat621's Fanfiction) that I try to be active in daily! I'm also on tumblr (articcat621) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Christmas morning arrived rather suddenly. The previous evening had gone incredibly well. During dinner, Lucius announced that he was courting Hermione. Most of the staff had been surprised but were indeed happy for the couple. Hermione and Lucius shared a cracker, and when it exploded, they shared the small candies inside. All in all, it was a pleasant evening.

As Hermione dressed for the day, she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do. She knew she was seeing Lucius in the evening, but a small part of her wanted to see him now.

After donning a green sweater and jeans, Hermione finished her hair. It was still as unruly as it was her first year, but she had grown to love it over time. Her hair was a part of who she was.

She was just getting ready to head to her parents' home when there was a knock on her office door. Moments later, Lucius strode in. He stopped when he saw she was shrugging on her jacket.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked abruptly, a pink tinge developing on his face.

"Yes, I am," she responded. "I'm going to see my parents, and then I'll be heading to the Burrow. Why?"

Lucius frowned. "Oh, I thought we would spend the day together."

Hermione frowned as well. "Oh, Lucius, I thought you were going to see Draco."

A scowl appeared on his face. "No, Draco decided he wanted to spend Christmas with his mother in France."

"Oh, well," Hermione stammered with a blush. "You're more than welcome to come with me."

Lucius looked at her carefully. "I don't want to ruin your plans, Hermione."

"You won't be!" Hermione quickly assured him. "Besides, it'd be a great time for me to introduce you as my boyfriend to everyone."

The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smirk. "Boyfriend?"

Hermione huffed. "Boyfriend, lover, admirer… Whatever you are."

Lucius laughed. "Very well. I am your… Boyfriend."

She blushed, smoothing out the front of her sweater. "Yes, well, are you ready to go?" She felt somewhat embarrassed that she hadn't thought of inviting Lucius in the first place. He was her significant other, after all. Didn't couples usually spend holidays together?

"No, I actually have something for you." He produced a long slim box out of thin air and showed it to her.

"But I thought we agreed to wait on gifts," Hermione said, her eyes wide. She had a suspicion as to what was in the box, and her heart raced at the idea.

"We did. This isn't a Christmas gift, however. I should have given it to you at the beginning of our courtship, but I did not. It's a statement of my intent." He opened the box to reveal a golden necklace with a teardrop diamond as the pendant.

"Lucius, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Her suspicions had been correct!

"Will you officially accept my intent of courtship?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I will, but haven't I already?" she asked, somewhat confused.

Lucius moved closer and clasped the necklace around her neck. "Yes, but now it's legally official. Everyone will know my intent to pursue you."

"How romantic," Hermione said, laughing. "Thank you, Lucius. It's beautiful." She gave him a quick kiss. "But what do you mean everyone will know? How will a piece of jewellery say that?"

"When couples engage in this sort of pre-engagement, a record appears at the Ministry. No doubt it'll be filed away without any further notice."

"I never knew that," Hermione said as she glanced down at her necklace. "I love it, Lucius. It's so beautiful."

"Just as you are, my love." Lucius gently kissed the top of her head. "Many wizards and witches these days don't engage in formal engagements as society did in the past. That is most likely why you've never heard of it before."

"Hmmm," Hermione said, making a mental note to do some research later. "Sounds interesting."

"Indeed," Lucius agreed. "But come, we should be off."

"Yes, my parents' home first." Hermione sent him an amused look. "Are you ready to meet my parents?"

"Of course," Lucius said, sticking his chin up in a true Malfoy fashion. "They'll adore me. Everyone does."

"Yes, but you're dating their little girl," Hermione pointed out. "My father can be quite protective."

Lucius's smile faltered. "I'm sure I can handle anything he says or does, not to worry. I've been through much worse, Hermione."

She frowned at his words. "Let's not talk about that on Christmas, okay? It's a happy day, so put on a smile!" She laughed when he did so. "Come on, we'll head to the front gates, and I'll Apparate us."

* * *

"Relax, Lucius," Hermione said as they walked up the steps of the Granger household. "I was just teasing earlier about my family."

"I am relaxed," he snapped at her. He paused, a sigh escaping his lips. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to be curt with you."

Hermione smiled. "It's all right, Lucius," she assured him. "My parents will love you, just like I d—" she abruptly froze, hoping he didn't hear what she said. If he did, he made no mention of it.

"Look at me, Hermione. I'm an old man. I've killed people. I'm positive that this," he gestured to himself, "isn't what your parents had in mind when they wanted you to start dating."

She reassured him with a small kiss. "Lucius, you're perfect just the way you are. I love all your flaws and imperfections as they make you who you are. If you weren't an old man, or a grumpy one, or even one without a shady past, you wouldn't be _my_ Lucius. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yes," he responded. "You're right. I'm being rather foolish, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," Hermione agreed with him. "But I'm finding it to be quite adorable. Now come on, why don't we head inside? I'm sure Mum has lunch ready."

"Lead the way."

Hermione opened the front door. "Mum, Dad, I'm home!" she shouted.

"Hermione, darling!" an older woman greeted them. She immediately pulled Hermione in for a hug.

Lucius saw at once that Hermione took after her mother. Their hair was the same, except her mother's was a bit greyer. They also had the same nose.

"And who is this?" she asked, glancing over Lucius.

"Mum, this is Lucius. He's my boyfriend," Hermione explained. "Lucius, this is my mum Jean."

"Boyfriend?" Jean asked, a smirk on her face. "He looks a bit old to be your boyfriend. Maybe your lover?" She let out a laugh at Hermione's horrified face. "Just teasing, darling, you know I can never resist. Hugo, darling, come meet our daughter's new boyfriend."

Hugo Granger entered the hallway at that moment. His eyes narrowed in on Lucius almost immediately. "He looks a bit old, doesn't he?"

"Dad!" Hermione scolded him. "Be nice! Lucius is rather important to me."

"I assume he's the one that gave you the giant rock around your neck?" Hugo asked, arching his brow at his daughter.

"Yes, he is," Hermione said. She stared at her father, who stared right back at her. Hermione even crossed her arms.

Eventually, Hugo sighed, looking defeated. "Does he make you happy?"

"Of course," Hermione responded, smiling. "And he treats me right, like a proper man should."

Hugo turned to Lucius. "If you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you with my bare hands. I don't need a magic stick like you've got."

Lucius nodded curtly, knowing that Hermione's father was just trying to look out for his daughter. "I would never dream of hurting Hermione. I know that I am rather… old for her, but it doesn't change my feelings. As they say, one cannot help whom they fall in love with."

Hugo nodded. "I mean it, though."

"And I believe you." The truth was, Lucius did.

Hermione smiled at them both. "Well, now that all that's out of the way, why don't I do introductions? Dad, this is Lucius. Lucius, this is my dad Hugo."

"Nice to meet you," Hugo said, sticking his hand out. Lucius accepted, firmly shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you, as well. It's a pleasure to finally meet Hermione's parents. She talks about you often."

"Lovely," Jean said. "Why don't we move into the dining room? There, the two of you can tell us all about your term at Hogwarts."

* * *

Lunch with the Grangers went by quite quickly. Soon, it was time for Hermione and Lucius to head to the Burrow. After promising to visit again soon, the two left the Grangers' home.

Taking Lucius's hand, Hermione Apparated them both to the Burrow. They began the long walk up the drive.

"What did you think of my parents?" Hermione asked.

"They were very kind. It was obvious that they love you very much."

Hermione smiled. "They do. They've been so supportive, even though they don't understand much of the magical world." They grew closer to the Burrow. "I don't have to remind you to be nice, do I?"

"No, you don't," Lucius responded, a small smirk on his face. "I'm always on my best behaviour."

"Right," Hermione said sceptically. "Well, here we are." Hermione reached up and knocked on the door.

It flung open, revealing a frazzled-looking Molly Weasley. "Oh, Hermione, how lovely to see you." She hugged Hermione tightly. "And Mr Malfoy! I certainly wasn't expecting you."

"Call me Lucius, please," he answered smoothly, taking her hand and quickly pressing a kiss to the back of it.

Molly flushed. "What can I help you with? Er, not to be rude of course," she stammered, even more flushed.

"I've accompanied my… Hermione."

Hermione laughed at his words. "Lucius is here as my boyfriend," she explained. "We've been together for quite some time."

Molly laughed. "Well, the more, the merrier, but watch out for Ron and Harry. I'm sure they won't be pleased to see you."

Lucius smiled. "I'm not worried. Now, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, no, just head into the living room. Everyone's there!" Molly shooed them in that direction.

Hermione took Lucius's hand and led him into the house. They entered the living room, which was in complete chaos.

"Oi, Hermione's here!" George shouted. "And look who she's brought."

"George!" Angelina scolded him, slapping him on the arm.

"Hello, everyone!" Hermione greeted. She ignored the awkward silence. "Yes, this is Lucius Malfoy. No, he's not evil. Yes, he's my boyfriend. No, I'm not crazy. And no, Ronald, you cannot put anything in his food."

Ron blushed in the corner. "How did you know that's what I was planning?"

Hermione grinned. "Because I know you so well. Now come here and hug me!" She went over to him, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much! How come you never respond to my owls?"

"Been busy," he mumbled sheepishly. "Sorry, 'Mione."

"Well, don't let it happen again. Honestly!" She shook her head. "Harry!" she cried, turning to her other friend. She hugged him tightly. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," he said, laughing. He pulled away and looked her over. "But you've been good?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh yes, never better!" She smiled happily. "He does make me happy, Harry, so be nice, all right?"

"I suppose so, but only 'cause its Christmas," Harry replied, giving her a cheeky grin. "Now, why don't you tell us what you've been up to?"

Hermione took a seat on the couch with them. She glanced around the room and saw Lucius was speaking with Arthur. She smiled, glad that he wasn't too out of place.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by rather well. There was only one incident at the Burrow, which had been a result of George's meddling. He placed some charmed mistletoe above both Hermione and Lucius, causing them both to kiss. Ron, of course, had then sputtered some nonsense about vomit, which caused everyone to laugh.

Other than that, it was a prank-free evening.

"Thank you for that," Hermione said as they walked back up to the castle. She knew he had suffered a whole evening of Weasleys just for her.

"I had a pleasant time," Lucius answered honestly. "The Weasleys are kind people. I was just too blind to see it before."

She grasped his hand and held it tightly. "Why don't we head back to my chambers to exchange gifts?"

Lucius nodded. "I shall just head to my quarters quickly to get your present, and then I shall meet you in your rooms."

"Okay." The two of them kissed before heading their separate ways in the castle.

Hermione's heart thudded in her chest. She had finally decided what her second gift for Lucius would be. She was more than ready to take things to the next level, but she could only hope that she wouldn't lose her courage.

She entered her rooms and shivered. It was freezing in there! She immediately started the fire with her wand and then asked Winky to bring hot chocolate for them both. That would surely warm them up.

Hermione had just returned to the sitting room from her bedroom with Lucius's gift in hand when he walked in.

"Is that hot chocolate I smell?" he asked after greeting her with a small kiss. He gazed at her affectionately.

"Yes, I had Winky bring us some. It was freezing in here moments ago, so I thought we could use some warming up." She took a seat on the sofa and patted the spot next to her. "I know you mentioned once that you like hot chocolate."

"I do." Lucius sat down next to her. "Thank you for bringing me today, Hermione. I had a wonderful time meeting your parents."

Hermione grinned. "I'm glad that you like them. It's important if we… You know…" she trailed off, blushing. She averted her gaze.

He laughed. "No need to blush, Hermione. They were very kind people, and it was clear that they love you very much." He paused, waiting for her to look at him. She did. "I also had an… all right time at the Weasley's home. Your friends were not as annoying as I thought they would be." A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Harry and Ron have their good moments, and the Weasleys are very kind. Molly sort of adopted me when I first met her. She was there for me when my own parents couldn't be. I owe them a lot."

"It was very humbling to be around them. I judged them so viciously, but they were nothing but kind to me when I entered their home."

There was a pause. Hermione reached out and gently cupped his face. "Lucius, you're a good man. You're making amends, and that's all that matters."

Lucius smiled at her. "That I am. But let's not dwell on the past any longer." He placed his hand over hers before leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss. "Well, why don't you open your present first?" he suggested, handing her a wrapped gift.

Hermione smiled excitedly as she took it. "And here's yours," she said, handing it to him. "I hope you like it."

"And I know you'll love yours," Lucius replied with a smirk.

"Always so sure of yourself, Lucius," Hermione said teasingly.

He laughed. "You hated it at first, Hermione, but the tables have certainly turned. You love it now."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, I do." She glanced down at her present. Excitement coursed through her. She gently began to unwrap it, careful not to tear any of the pretty green wrapping paper. When she finished unwrapping it, she saw it was a gold-bound book that contained her initials. Opening the book, she saw it was blank.

"Well?" he prompted, watching her with a smirk on his face.

"It's a lovely journal. Thank you, Lucius."

He chuckled, causing her to look at him with a confused expression. "It's not a journal," he told her.

Hermione looked at him sceptically. "It sure looks like one, Lucius, but I believe you. So what is it, then?"

Lucius grinned, looking like the cat that got the canary. "It appears blank until the owner, which is you, thinks of any book or novel they desire to read. You simply tap your wand to it, and the words will show up."

A gasp escaped her lips. "Any book in the world?" she asked, the possibilities swirling around in her mind.

"Yes, any book. Be it magical or Muggle; it will appear in your book." He grinned. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Hermione cried, throwing herself onto him. She peppered his face with kisses, murmuring, "Thank you," over and over again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he laughed. "Hermione, you're welcome. I wanted to get you something practical, and decided that this would be a good choice."

Hermione beamed at him. "Well, it's lovely, so thank you again. You should open your gift," she said, nodding to his small package. "It's not much, but I hope you like it." She removed herself from his lap, a blush on her face.

Lucius opened his present. He smirked when he saw they were cufflinks in the form of silver snakes. "Rather fitting to my house, are they not?"

She blushed even more. "Rather fitting to you, you mean. They're enchanted. They will strengthen any defensive spell you cast."

He listened carefully as she explained just how the cufflinks worked. When she saw finished, he gave her a tender kiss. "Thank you, Hermione. I believe they will come in handy."

Hermione frowned slightly. She shifted on the couch, inching a bit closer to him. "Lucius, I hope you're never in a situation where you need to cast both defensive and offensive spells. I like to think that part of our lives is over."

"They are," he assured her. "They'd just be good to have in handy. They will certainly help keep me safe."

"That was the idea," she murmured with a soft smile. Her heart raced nervously.

"Today was a lovely Christmas, Hermione. The most I've enjoyed myself in years."

Her tongue darted out and wet her lips. She looked at Lucius, summoning her Gryffindor courage. It wouldn't do to lose her nerve now. She stood from the couch and moved in front of him. "It's not over yet," she whispered softly.

"Hermione?" Lucius inquired, watching as she blushed furiously under his gaze.

"I have one more gift I want to give you." She clasped her hands together to keep herself from fidgeting. "I've been thinking about this for quite some time, and I'm sure of my decision." Hermione stared into his grey eyes. "I want to make love with you."

 


End file.
